Neb's Angels
by Thomas Linquist
Summary: When plot critters are seen all over, it's up to Cpneb's Angels to take care of the sitch. Inspired by a thread in Zaratan's forum.
1. Neb's Angels

This story was inspired by a thread in the KP Discussion forum. Cpneb had been seeing strange creatures, including plot squirrels. This led to the revamping of KT and Akinyi's favorite weapon, the BE4000. What follows is where that discussion went.

My great thanks to cpneb, Akinyi, KT and Star for all of their help getting this story in shape. You caused it gang, only fair you should share the blame.

Note: I don't have the rights to any of the characters in this story, save myself. Joss and Wade belong to Disney, and the others to themselves. Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox.

* * *

**Neb's Angels**

It was another warm, sunny day in California, with temperatures soaring well into the high nineties. Even on full blast, the air conditioner was barely making a dent in the heat. The four people in the office had long ago abandoned the concept of business attire. Then again, three of them were still teen age girls, and business attire for them wasn't exactly what you might expect.

Two girls sat at desks. A very mature for her age twelve year old was working away at her computer keyboard. The other, a fourteen year old red head, was stripping and reassembling her latest toy, a gift from one Dr. Wade Load, via her cousin. The third girl, somewhat older than the others, was lounging on a couch, trying to catch up on some of her summer reading list. The heat was distracting everyone, and bottles of water were disappearing at an alarming rate.

In a back corner, staring intently at his own laptop, Thomas Linquist was trying to figure out just how he had gotten himself into this situation. What in the world was a Canadian man in his late thirties doing in Los Angeles, shepherding a bevy of young, adventurous girls? It had all been a joke, hadn't it? Somewhere along the line, a thread in a discussion forum had gotten out of hand, and now this office was starting to become an operational enterprise.

That is when the main computer work station in the center of the room began to chime.

"Beep Beep Ba Beep."

Four heads snapped up. Thomas grabbed his cane and hoisted himself from his chair. He hurried over to the main office computer center and hit a large green button at the top of the exceptionally large keyboard. As the three young ladies made their way into the center of the room and sat down on the large couch, the oversize monitor affixed to one wall came to life, showing the holographic twin logos of Team Possible and Blaze-it Search and Rescue. After a heartbeat, a third logo appeared, superimposed over the first two. It showed the silhouettes of the three young women in the room, in what looked like a martial arts defensive stance. The taller girl in the center appeared to be talking into something in her left hand. .

"Good morning, Angels." a deep baritone voice called out from the speakers concealed in the ceiling.

"Good morning, Neb!" the girls chorused. The girl who had been at the keyboard giggled a little. The voice was that of her adopted Godfather, Cpneb, author and co-conspirator in some of her more devious moments.

"Good morning, sir." Thomas replied more formally. He was a new addition to this team, having volunteered to act as advisor, confidant and occasional counselor. It is never easy being the "new kid on the block", even when the others are quite literally what some people thought of as kids, or young adults, as they preferred to be called. When his offer to help had been accepted, Thomas had sworn to always be formal with his employer, and his young charges.

"And a good morning to you, Thomas. Angels, we have been alerted to a very serious situation at the central hub of the fan fiction web site. The room containing the main server appears to be under attack by a number of creatures. Most have been identified as plot bunnies, with varying degrees of aggressiveness. Others are being described as squirrels, complete with bushy gray tails and carrying what appear to be acorns. When hit with these acorns, it appears that writers are compelled to write stories with plots that are, well, odd and seem to be filled with cream corn." The voice had a slight chuckle behind it.

"Has there been any response by the defense systems that were put in last month, Neb?" Thomas began calling up additional images from the main terminal and transferred them to the main display in front of the girls. It showed the main server that writers of fan fiction stories sent their work to for viewing and review by their peers. This was the vital link between the numerous fans of Team Possible and the exploits that they were famous for. As the images changed, it stopped after a few seconds and showed the image of the one entrance to the Main Server room. The heavy security door was sealed.

"The system came on line automatically, just like Wade promised." Cpneb answered. "As you can see, the door is holding them out for now, so the network won't be overloaded with stories too quickly. The concern is that these creatures will get into the wiring, and bring the whole thing crashing down."

KT gasped. "That would mean a back log of stories hitting the net all at once when it came back up. The alerts alone could have the effect of clogging the e-mail system to the point of a major outage." She had been getting all kinds of virus warnings about human hackers trying to shut down the major service providers with spam. "Have any of the key authorities been informed?"

"We did try, Angels. Wade got on to his contact list as soon as the alarms went off. The response was typical Silicon Valley."

"Just great!" Akinyi groaned. "A major threat to the entire industry, and they laugh it off as another hoax, or something they can fix with a patch in a matter of hours."

Joss, who had brought her newest toy with her to the couch, snapped the last piece of her reconditioned grapple gun into place. "Where's Cousin, Kim, 'Neb? Seems ta me she's the one kin handle this sort of thing."

"I'm informed that Team Possible is trying to keep the situation from getting any worse. The creatures are just too wide spread. We need you girls to break out the new equipment and get to work. Thomas, you will have to coordinate the ladies from the office. The new PosComm units will allow you to track them to within a few inches." A panel on the wall adjacent to the giant monitor slid up, revealing an assortment of devices, including the compact communications devices.

"Good luck, Angels. Take out the plot bunnies and their cohorts. The Kimmunity is counting on you." The monitor went black.

"Mission time ladies! Get changed and gear up." Thomas began tapping instructions into the computer. "Your ride will be ready when you are."

The three girls ran for the locker room. Each stripped down and opened the lockers. A form fitting outfit with short sleeves awaited each of the young women. There were cargo pants, like the ones Kim had always preferred as mission wear. Crew neck shirts went with them. The boots were tough, but allowed for full freedom of movement in combat situations.

Akinyi's was in a dark blue color, and was accessorized by a shoulder harness. The shirt was a paler blue, almost a gunmetal gray. The matching gloves were actually the latest version of the tried and true BE4000, recently upgraded when Cpneb had begun to see plot squirrels, and they were keyed to her unique DNA signature. They also contained the newest version of the wrist grapples that Wade had come up with. The shoulder harness carried a microcomputer and a number of capsules, which were loaded with knockout gas.

KT wore a suit of similar cut. The dark gray allowed her to blend into the shadows, so that she could sneak up more easily on her intended prey. She had the original BE4000 strapped to her back. While the gloves had been a great idea and hers also contained the updated BE4000, she was sentimentally attached to the old weapon. Besides, it never hurt to have a backup plan.

Joss' clothes were olive green, like the cargo pants of her Cousin Kim's mission outfit. It was similarly equipped with multiple pockets, which carried her PosComm unit and more of the knockout capsules. In a holster on her right thigh was the rebuilt grapple gun. It was a huge improvement over both the one she had made for herself a number of years ago, and even the hair dryer one that Kim carried. In a pocket over her left breast, over her heart, she carried a photo of Wade.

Returning to the main office, the girls found Thomas studying a set of blue prints. He turned to look at them.

"Alright, I know that all three of you have dealt with this sort of sitch before, but I want you to be extra careful out there. We've all seen the result of a plot bunny bite. Watch each others' backs, and keep the comm channels open at all times." He stood up and looked into three sets of eyes. "Your ride is warmed up on the roof. Make your Uncle 'Neb proud."

As the girls turned and left the room, heading for their ride, Thomas smacked himself in the head. Had Cpneb not told him something about a new creature? One originally thought to be legend. If it existed, it could be a far greater danger than either bunnies or squirrels. They attacked from on high...plot pigeons!

The door at the top of the stairs opened onto a large landing pad. Parked on the crosshatches was a hover car, similar in function to the one used by Drakken and Shego. This one was much sleeker, and was painted a teal color. The "Neb's Angels" logo was painted on the hood. Behind a low windshield was a trio of seats, one forward at the controls, and the others side by side, with computer terminals in front of them. All had four point harnesses. Behind the seats and, in front of the powerful thrusters was a cargo rack, with a retractable net.

KT put her weapon on the rack and patted it affectionately.

Akinyi, as the oldest, took the seat at the controls. They were familiar to her, from countless hours of simulations. The whole set up just reeked of the Possible twins. All three strapped in tightly, figuring that thrusters that size had to have a powerful kick. The monitors at each station came to life, and Thomas' smiling face looked out at them.

Back in the office, the large monitor was divided in thirds, with images of each of the Angels taking up a section. "I hope you like your new ride. A lot of the equipment is experimental, but I've been assured that it is all safe." He gave a wicked grin. "Just in case, I've promised the tweebs a major thrashing if anything goes wrong." Thomas jabbed at a keypad to one side, and the car lifted off of the pad.

"The cooridinates are already loaded and the car on autopilot. If anything seems off, and you need control, Akinyi, just press the red override button on your left."

The car rose higher and the engines whined. The thruster kicked in with a whoosh, and all three of the women were shoved back into the padding of their seats. It took off in a north-east direction, presumably somewhere just outside of the San Francisco area. Most websites seemed to operate from either there or Washington State. In minutes, it was landing on the roof of a complex that was standard California architecture, reflective glass and steel.

"Wal, I guess the best bet is to avoid the hallways, don't ya think?" Joss drawled. She slapped the release on her harness. "You know what that means."

"Time to find the air vents!" her companions cried together, grabbing their equipment from the air car. KT returned the BE4000 to its holster on her back.

After ages of watching Kim and Ron crawl through duct work, one would have thought it was a simple matter of finding a grill and pulling it off. Problem was, there were several pieces of equipment on the roof, and each had a similar grill.

Akinyi reached into a pocket on her left thigh. Her new PosComm felt natural, even in her gloved hand. She pushed the appropriate key, and Thomas' face showed on the tiny screen. "Thomas, we're a little stumped here. We want to use the ventilation ducts to get above the plot bunnies, but we don't know which of these things is an air vent and what is an exhaust fan from the cafeteria."

"You'd like directions, I take it."

"Please and thank you."

Thomas turned to the holographic monitor pad on his left, which had the blueprints of the building rendered in three dimensions. Three dots blinked at him. One was olive green, the second blue, and the third was grey. They indicated the position of the Angels relative to the rooms and components of the building. Looking at the details of the ventilation system, he picked out the most viable path to the hallway with the critical equipment.

"Turn to the stack just behind KT. If you get that grill off, you can bypass the intake fan and crawl into the ducts. Once you are in, I will start broadcasting your positions over the secure channel. From here on, I'll be on radio silence." He frowned out of the screen. "The last thing I want to do is alert those suckers to the fact that you're there. If you need me, you can whisper. The pickups are sensitive enough."

With the entry made, it was a matter of time, and awkward positions, before they were in position above the largest congregation of plot critters. Joss, who had led the expedition, peered out of a slotted vent. Her eyes went wide when she saw the sheer numbers of the foe. Kim made this look so easy in the videos. Now that she was here, she was scared out of her mind. She had never dealt with a plot bunny herself before. What she knew came from her companions.

'Nothin' to do but go for it. Anythin's Possible for a Possible.'

Kicking out the vent, she dropped to the floor, aiming her gloves at the first furry thing she saw. In her anxiety, she hit the hapless creature with the full power of her arsenal. It simply vanished in a puff of smoke. The nearest bunnies backed off a couple of paces, creating an opening under the team's entry point.

KT and Akinyi landed on the floor next to their friend both with hardly making any sound. They each extended a hand and started firing plasma bolts. Plot bunnies disappeared left and right.

With the element of surprise, a very large number of the opponents had been wasted. Now was the time to start working the emergency plans that had been thought out for just this situation.

Thomas' voice came from all three PosComm units at once. "Girls, they're regrouping! Back to back, now!"

Long hours of practice paid off, and the Angels formed a triangle, covering each other. As long as they held this formation, there was no chance of anyone getting bitten from behind. Just like in the team logo, all three assumed martial arts defensive postures. Hands outstretched, plasma building on their fingertips, they prepared for the assault. KT took the original BE4000 from her back and primed the weapon. Then, as if an unspoken command had been given, all three girls started firing.

In fours and fives, they started coming from all sides. Plasma met paper and fur, and it all went poof. A few acorns were tossed in the general direction of the Angels, but fell short as the attackers were driven back. Soon, that section of corridor was empty of plot critters, and filled with a smell of grapes.

"Okay, team, good work." Thomas praised the young women. "The main wiring panels are about thirty feet down the corridor towards KT. If you make sure that they are secure, I think we're golden. The critters seem to be leaving the building."

Using the BE4000 and sweeping it back and forth in front of her, KT led the way down the hall. They found the panel in question and examined it. While there were numerous tooth and claw marks, the metal had withstood the attack. Still, she blasted the pile of nuts scattered around the floor. These things just might be lethal in such large numbers.

Akinyi pulled out her PosComm and thumbed the send button. "We got 'em, Thomas. They didn't get anywhere near the wiring. No damage, no back log, no system crash."

The small screen remained blank. Not even the building plans were coming up.

"Thomas. Thomas!"

The Angels looked at each other.

"This ain't right, gals. We gotta get back to the office, fast." Joss ran for the nearest set of stairs. Rather than waste time climbing, she stepped into the middle of the open stairwell and pulled the grapple gun from her holster. She fired it straight up, and hit the recoil button the instant it was secure.

KT and Akinyi both raised their right hands and fired the wrist grapples, and in just heartbeats they were following Joss up the stair well.

Running to the hover car, they found that the autopilot had somehow been disengaged. Jumping in, they all pulled on the safety harnesses. Akinyi grabbed the yoke in one hand, and hit the vertical thrust with the other.

"KT, give me a course bearing for the office!" She turned the yoke until the vector that was screamed back to her lined up with the front of the vehicle. "Hang on!" she yelled over her shoulder. She slammed the throttle to its stops, and the jets howled in protest.

The car had no sooner hit that pad than all three were out and running. They rushed down the stairs and ran through the automatic door to the office. The sight that they beheld made them shudder in horror.

Sitting in his seat, with a glazed look on his face, Thomas was typing madly into the main computer terminal's word processing program. Screens all over the office were scrolling with words at a pace that seemed to defy reason. Attached by their teeth to his legs, plot bunnies were twitching with uncontrollable glee. There were holes in the ceiling, indicating where the vindictive little monsters had gotten in. Lying next to the chair was Thomas' cane; the Crazer (critter tazer) that was built in had been deployed, but had not been enough.

"Oh snap!" three young voices cried as one. "Neb is going to have a fit when he finds out about this."


	2. Betrayal Most Foul

This chapter is for those who wanted to make an appearance in the story. I had planned a simple one shot, and as usual, it has gotten deliciously out of hand. Thank you to everyone who has gotten involved in something for a little fun. Special thanks to those who did the beta work. Star, you have the comic flair.

I've thrown in a piece of my childhood, since the story was set in Los Angles. I was a huge fan of Emergency! as a kid. I decided to bring the boys from Station 51 out of retirement. Forgive a guy his bit of nostalgia.

Yes, I do have Myotonic Muscular Dystrophy. I was clinically diagnosed several years ago. As you can see, it doesn't get in the way of the important things in life. The beauty of the Kimmunity, you don't have to leave your desk.

As usual, Disney has the rights to Joss and Wade. The authors named here are by permission. The characters of Emergency! are the property of Universal, and the creation of Jack Webb.

* * *

**Betrayal Most Foul**

Thomas sat in his chair, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His fingers just seemed to fly over the keys, and words scrolled at an unnatural rate up every screen in the room. The plot bunnies firmly attached to his legs twitched in glee with every click of the keyboard. Every so often, Thomas would jerk in his seat.

KT pulled out the BE4000, and swept the room with her gaze. Finding no other targets, she aimed at one of the creatures attached to the man.

"No!" shouted Joss. "Look at him, KT. If you shoot at this range, he'll either get hit and burned, or go into shock." She ran to the secondary terminal that KT had been typing at before 'neb had called. "I'm calling for medical help."

xx

Some few miles away, the crew of LAcoFD Station 51 was sitting in the lounge. Another meal had been finished, and the mess cleared away. While the six men in the room debated what channel should be on the new flat screen television, there was a buzzing noise, followed by the normal dispatcher's voice from the public address system throughout the station.

Beep, Beep, Buzz. "Squad 51, Squad 51. Unknown medical emergency. Patient in shock. Respond 471 Alameda Ave."

John Gage and Roy DeSoto jumped up from their seats on the long couch. They raced for the unit waiting in garage, checking the address on the digital map. The station Captain came out of his office and grabbed the radio mike from the unit on the wall.

"Squad 51, KMG365!"

Returning the mike to its holder, he slammed the large button on the wall and the door swung up, just before the truck screamed out, siren wailing.

xx

The elevator doors of the office opened, admitting two men carrying several boxes on a stokes basket. One glance around and it was plain where they were needed. Three young women in matching outfits were hovering over a man in a chair. What looked like rabbits were holding onto his legs with their... teeth?

John looked at Roy. This was a situation that they had never seen in years as paramedics.

Joss ran to them and grabbed one of the equipment boxes from the stokes. As one of the men reached for her arm, she shook him off and took the case over to Thomas' feet. Opening it up, she plugged in the paddles and charged up the unit.

"What do you think you're doing!" Roy yelled. "That's the defibrillator. You could send him into a cardiac arrest!"

"Ah need to get these varmints to let go of him!" Joss yelled back at him with the stress of the events making her fall back into her deep Montana farm girl accent. "If we don't, nothin' ya do is gonna save him." When the box emitted a tone, she placed the paddles on the first bunny. Depressing the buttons on the paddles, she shocked the creature, and it vaporized. "Charging!" she screamed, as she got ready to zap the next one.

John and Roy stood there in a kind of shock as they watched the red haired girl move form bunny to bunny, repeating the same actions of charging the defibrillator and then shocking the rabbit, which caused it to vaporize instantly.

When the last bunny had been destroyed, Thomas collapsed in the chair. John and Roy were there instantly, checking his vitals. Pulse was there, thready but there. Blood pressure was spiked, to almost dangerous levels.

John pulled open a radio box and grabbed the mike.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51. We have a patient in shock from what appear to be... rabbit bites?... on his legs." The two men just looked at each other. John and Roy just shrugged their shoulders, neither really believing what they had just seen.

"Squad 51, this is Rampart, say again?"

"When we arrived on site, there were approximately six rabbits with their teeth in the victim's legs. He was convulsing in a chair and typing on a computer terminal." Roy just looked at his partner and shrugged. "Sending you an EKG feed now." While John had been contacting the hospital, Roy had stripped Thomas of his shirt and applied the electrodes. "Patient has a thready pulse of 63 and a blood pressure of 185 over 110."

"Stand by 51." The three girls were standing in a cluster, just out of the way. All of them were looking scared, but also looked as if they had an idea of what was going on. Which was more than could be said for the paramedics.

"An ambulance is on the way, 51. Begin an IV, lactate with ringers tko. Prepare for transport."

"Copy that Rampart." Reaching into the medicine box, John pulled out a bag with tubes attached. Roy was inserting a needle into Thomas' arm.

A voice suddenly came from the speakers hidden in the ceiling. "What's his condition, Angels? 'neb has had me scanning, but I had to turn it off to not interfere with the paramedic equipment."

"Who was that?" said John and Roy at the same time, causing the girls to smile for the first time since the paramedics had arrived in the office. John could have sworn that he heard one of them say the word "Jinx."

"Dr. Wade Load, Team Possible and Blaze-IT Search and Rescue." the voice responded. "I've patched into the hospital computer, Angels, and I'm finding a ride for Dr. Possible. I should have her to Rampart General by the time the ambulance reaches the emergency room doors." All three girls were relieved. The names 'Team Possible' and "Blaze-IT" had reassured the paramedics as well. Many times they had seen the results that those organizations produced. They had not heard too much about Dr. Anne Possible, however.

xx

On arrival at the hospital, an auburn haired woman in a white lab coat and scrubs rushed out to the ambulance, closely followed by Rampart's own Nurse Dixie McCall. Dixie was a gorgeous blonde with a dazzling smile but a business-like demeanor. Roy helped the attendants with the stretcher while John parked the truck in its usual spot in the emergency parking lot. Anne Possible looked at the EKG that was at Thomas feet. The readings were starting to come back down to a more normal range. She was far more concerned with his color and the glazed look in his eyes.

"Has he said anything at all since you stabilized him?"

"No, doctor. He's twitched a few times. It may be from his existing condition." As the gurney was wheeled into the trauma unit, Roy showed her the medic alert tag that hung around the patient's neck. "Myotonic Muscular Dystrophy" was etched on the back, along with the words "allergic to penicillin."

"Dang, 'neb, why didn't you make a note of this? No wonder the bunnies had him in shock." Not trusting the equipment, she felt for a pulse the old fashioned way. That too was on its way back to normal. "We've been getting reports that plot bunnies have a serious effect on people with neuromuscular disorders. Apparently, the pathology works to the bunnies' advantage, letting them take almost full control of the victim's nervous system."

By this time, there were a number of doctors surrounding Thomas on the exam table. All of them had a confused look on their faces. Plot bunnies?

Some time later, three young women, now changed out of mission wear, were sitting in chairs in a room of Rampart General Hospital. They had been sitting there, just watching Thomas, waiting for him to come to. He had been given massive amounts of sedatives, to relieve his blood pressure. So far, it had been two days. Akinyi was sitting at the side of the bed; KT and Joss were dozing on a pair of chairs in the corner.

Slowly, at first, Thomas began to open his eyes. Akinyi missed it, having been looking at the hands folded in her lap.

"So just who is minding the office if I'm flat on my back and the three of you are here?" Thomas asked in a hoarse voice.

"Thomas!" Akinyi cried. "Girls, he's up, he's awake!" This last was unnecessary, as the other girls had heard him croaking his question. They had rushed to either side of his bed.

The PosComm on the bedside table beeped twice. This was Thomas' silver and black unit, a little larger than the ones that the girls carried, and that had been color coordinated with their mission clothes. Joss picked it up and passed it to him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Thomas." The Neb's Angels logo came up on the little screen. The mellow baritone of cpneb came out of the unit. "I hope you don't mind, but I've been monitoring the room since you were moved out of the emergency unit." There was a slight pause. "Don't worry about the expense, Thomas. Wade Logistics has agreed to cover it. I realize that most companies are pretty stingy with hospital insurance for out of country patients."

"Thank you, sir, and please thank Dr. Load for me. My original question still stands. Who is manning the office while I'm here? Those bunnies were more aggressive than I'm used to." Thomas groped for the control that would raise the head of the bed a little further.

Not to worry." the answer came. "There has been no shortage of volunteers. PRT (Pharaoh Rutin Tutin) and JA have been taking turns, as has Star (Star-Eva01). Seems everyone has been itching to see the new office. Once JA got it fixed and cleaned up that is. He's a one man "Mr. Fix It" when he's channeling Star Trek's Scotty. Got the office cleaned up and fully operational in less than two hours. Quite the miracle worker, since originally he said it would take two days. Took out a hidden embedded nest of plot bunnies too. KT, you never told me your dad could use a bullwhip like that! He would have made South Dakota Smith proud. By the way, how many did you get with the crazer before they overpowered you?"

"Five. But that's not the worst of it. Before they chewed in through the ceilings, I heard a human voice. Sir, these bunnies were working under human orders." Thomas looked almost incredulous. It was unheard of for these creatures to follow any kind of command. All they did was bite and hold. This was entirely new behavior, and very disturbing.

"I'll have our people go over the audio and infrared/Doppler recordings, assuming the culprit didn't disable the system. You are under doctors' orders to rest for the next couple of days." There was a quiet count down from five. On one, the door opened, and two individuals entered the room.

Dr. Anne Possible, looking very tired, stepped over to the foot of the bed. A second doctor, a slightly older African American man with a genial smile on his face, was taking the chart from a bin on the outside of the door.

"Dr. Possible, I am pleased to meet you in person." Thomas tried to rise from the bed, but three small pairs of hands pushed him back down. Anne just smiled at them. "I really don't think the girls need to restrain me, doctors. I promise to behave myself."

"Sure, we've heard that one before!" Akinyi quipped.

"Have we met, doctor...?" Thomas asked the other doctor, as he could not get past the feeling of knowing this man from somewhere.

"Adams. C. P. Adams. No, we haven't. I'm an old friend of JA and KT, and they called me in to help out when Dr. Possible here was so concerned. Fortunately for me, Global Justice and Betty owe me a few centuries of vacation time." Dr. Adams walked over and shook hands with a now grinning Thomas. 'So this is GJ's Chief Medical Officer who keeps Dr. Director in line. From his sense of humor, he's her perfect foil.' thought Thomas. "Don't worry, you'll be back in the office soon enough. We just want to run a few tests, to make sure that the bloody animals didn't do any permanent damage."

"I see you are in good hands there, Mr. Linquist." 'neb said through the PosComm that now sat in Thomas' lap. "I'll let you know when we have the analysis of the recordings from the office." The screen went blank, and Thomas could not help noticing just how much alike Dr. Adams' and cpneb's voices sounded. Almost like they were twin brothers.

"If you ladies wouldn't mind waiting outside, Dr. Adams and I would like to do some tests on Mr. Linquist here, and hospital gowns aren't much for modesty." The three young women giggled a little at that. With reluctant looks, they left the room, but didn't stray far.

Nurse McCall pulled the screen around the bed, and then came to assist the doctors. Thomas took one look at the two women by his bedside and the blood pressure monitor betrayed him. 'Dang, two gorgeous women, and me without my best boxers!' he thought to himself.

xx

In a makeshift lair on the edges of the city, a man stood; surrounded by plot bunnies, plot squirrels and laughing. He had a video image running on a computer sitting on the grimy work bench. He watched as Thomas sat twitching and typing like a madman. Every now and then, he would focus in on a screen. He compared the words scrolling on it with printouts. They were almost perfect matches, with only slight variations.

'When this plan is complete, I will move from this crummy time-share lair and into something much better. Like Neb's Angels head office' the man thought, an evil grin overtaking his face. 'They'll be sorry they passed me over for a Fannie award. Oh yes they will!' The current set up was temporary, and still smelled of Drakken's last stay. Synthogoo had a tendency to rot and putrefy if left for more than a few hours.

"Come my furry little minions. We have many writers to bite. Then we will see who the best author at fan fiction dot net is. Mwahahah!"

xx

It was just after nine the next day that Thomas Linquist was finally permitted to leave the hospital. Several MRIs, CAT scans and an EMG (the last of which list Thomas had found extremely uncomfortable), had shown no permanent damage. However, he was too weak to walk with just his cane, and was forced to resort to a wheelchair. Fortunately, the office, and his connecting apartment, had been outfitted for a person with diminished mobility.

What made the sitch most awkward for Thomas was that all three of the Angels insisted on treating him like he was made of crystal, and might break if hit with a slight breeze. On the other hand, he was enjoying the looks of envy he was receiving from the younger men in the hallways. Mrs. Linquist would have laughed at him and called him a dirty old man for enjoying those stares.

As soon as they reached the office, Thomas wheeled himself over to the central terminal. Punching in the appropriate code, he contacted cpneb. "Good morning, sir. I hate to push, but has there been any progress in isolating the images and voices on the office recorders?" He moved himself from the wheel chair to the seat he had been pulled from four days previously. JA had done a good job of getting out the bunny drool stains.

"We ran it through Wade's programs that Global Justice uses. We are still running it against known voice and image prints. The hardest part is that only a relatively small number of people have, ah willingly provided samples for the database." cpneb chuckled.

The monitor on the wall came to life. On one half of the screen, a picture would pop up, and on the other, a bio of the person in question. On the bottom, the voice print recorded in the office would be compared with the one on file. Pictures suddenly switched from being a combination of genders to being all male.

"So we are definitely looking for a guy? I'd have thought that maybe DNAmy was up to something. She'd be the most likely to manipulate bunnies to make them more dangerous." KT was pulling at her lower lip.

JA came in and looked at his daughter. "I know that expression. Something isn't adding up. What is your gut telling you?" He approved heartily of his little girl's mental abilities. She just had a hard time going from cold, logical analysis to hunches and intuition. Sometimes things couldn't be figured out on paper or computers. Since she had started writing, she had become an even more rounded person.

"I don't know, Dad. Something just feels, wrong. It's like we are looking in the sock drawer for a pair of shoes." KT furrowed her brow.

"Careful your face doesn't freeze that way, KT." Thomas chuckled softly to himself. His reward was to have the young lady stick her tongue out at him.

Akinyi was looking at the computer use records that were automatically logged. There was something so odd. "Do you realize that you were rewriting your own stories when those plot bunnies were attached to you?" She called up the data from the recorders on one screen and the story list from Thomas' account. "There are minor changes, but it's the same story, each and every time."

By now everyone was crowding around her work station.

"Hey, she's right! Some of these are even stuff that I rejected out of hand as being substandard." Thomas switched positions in his chair so that he could see the results his young charge had found. "It's like somebody dusted off an old file folder and started copying it, with inaccuracies."

"Dust... bunnies. Dust bunnies! Just like in Wade's closet after we moved the servers to the bunker." Joss giggled to herself.

"That's it, somebody is trying to cross dust bunnies and plot bunnies. Nobody who is bitten will be able to write anything new!" KT practically had a light bulb over her head. "'neb, does this seem at all reasonable to you? Could somebody want to stop the writers from writing new stories?"

"Well, I suppose it's possible, but highly..."

At that moment, a picture came up on the screen, and stayed there. Oddly enough, the image was of a person in a floral print dress, cowgirl style, though Joss would scoff at that description. It was definitely a male. In large red print, the words "voice and image match 100 percent", flashed over the picture. Below the photo appeared the name ...

"Snake muffins!" Joss whispered. "It's one of ours. A fan fiction writer is trying to bring down the system!"

"I think we are in deep trouble." Thomas stared at the monitor and shook his head. "Girls, we have to find him, and fast."


	3. Angels East

Thanks to Disney for creating the characters we write about. Thanks to the authors who have supported me in my writing endeavors. The beta reading of Rondo, StarEva-01, Kt, cpneb and others have helped me to become an even better writer. And of course, thanks to the Angels, East and West. Samurai Crunchbird, I'm proud to be working with you!

Standard disclaimer: What you've seen on the television is Disney's. The rest is borrowed from my friends in the Kimmunity or is mine.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an interesting little site on the Internet where people interested in a Disney cartoon would post stories of their own creation. Over time, it was noticed that plot bunnies were infesting the place, and biting writers at an astounding rate. One writer, now a twelve year old genius, created a weapon to fight these creatures: the BE4000.

Another author, cpneb, began to see plot squirrels. When this was noted in the discussion forum, Kt sided with equally brilliant author, Akinyi. CaptainIT made a comment that they were beginning to sound like the characters of a certain television show. The joke became a one shot story. It developed quickly from there.

Now, the team of Akinyi and Kt fight against the plot creatures with Joss Possible, and they work for me. My name is Thomas. I work for cpneb.

**Angels East**

The telemetry was not good. Just about every system on the hover car was reading at red-line, or worse, had failed altogether. How it was staying in the air was anyone's guess. The Angels had had to set down three times on the way back from Florida, to let components cool down. Each time the starter had managed to kick over, fingers would be uncrossed and breathing would recommence. He worried about just how much longer the equipment could hold out.

The last stretch would be it, and he knew it. He'd say a silent prayer, smack the communications console, then pray again that it would make it back. He would worry about getting the car a complete overhaul when and if they made it back.

Thomas sat in his chair at the main console and nervously grasped the handle of his cane. He itched to be out there, doing something to help the Angels. All this time, he had been sitting in the office while three young women were out in harm's way. Call it old fashioned, or maybe even chauvinistic, but he felt that he should be between them and harm.

It had been a very busy summer...too busy. It seemed like the crossbred bunnies were everywhere. No sooner would one situation be settled than there would be signs of another writer under the influence. Wade had created a program to detect duplicate stories being posted. With Akinyi's improving skills as a pilot, and the Tweebs putting so much power into the hover car, no one had suffered from bites as intense as Thomas endured previously.

"Thomas, we're coming in HOT!" Joss' voice was almost booming from the speakers in the ceiling. "I think you'd better be ready for a very loud bang when we touch down." Her image on the main monitor was almost totally obscured by static. Yet another system failing. Long range communications had been out for some time, and had to be routed through the PosComm units that each member of the team carried. Thomas was already out of his chair and headed for the stairs as fast as he could go.

Just as he reached the door, there was a heavy crash on the other side. Grabbing the fire extinguisher by the door, he pushed on the bar, and almost fell through the opening.

Fortunately, the car was not smoking where it sat on the pad, if that was the word to describe the heavily damaged mess sitting there. It was severely dented, the newly added canopy cracked in several places, but not broken. Almost no part of the car was unscratched. The computer assessments, based on what little telemetry the systems had sent, had been dreadfully accurate, though. It wasn't going anywhere. Quite possibly even the Tweebs would not be able to repair it.

"Are you girls okay?" Thomas Linquist had never been a father himself, and sometimes took to thinking of the team as those missing children, much to their embarrassment.

Slowly, all three of the Angels hit the releases on their harnesses. One at a time, they exited the vehicle, after uniting their strength to push up the Plexiglas canopy.

"We're alright, Thomas. The car on the other hand..." KT said as one of the guidance fins chose that moment to fall to the pad. Four sets of eyes just stared at it for a moment. KT went over and picked up the offending piece of equipment. "I don't think duct tape and super glue is going to work on this."

"It's just equipment, girls. It can be replaced. None of you can. KT, I'm already taking flak from your father about all of the time you've been spending here. Sure, you're in advanced classes, but even you have to study." Thomas said as he dropped the fire extinguisher harder than he had to, and walked toward the steps. His shoulders were slumped, and each step seemed just a little bit wobbly.

"He's having another tired spell again, isn't he?" Akinyi whispered to her friends and partners.

"I think he's been tired ever since we found out that MaceEcam was messing with other writers." Joss said, watching the balding head disappear as the office coordinator made his way down the stairs. "I've heard him pacing in his apartment when he's supposed to be napping. Aunt Anne is not going to be happy if she sees him in this shape."

The trio of heroines went to the door and down to their lockers.

An hour later, they were sitting on the sofa and looking at the PosComm recordings of the fight in Orlando. The new Kim Possible attraction at Epcot had drawn fan fiction authors like flies to honey. Not two hours after it had opened, the plot critters had started to attack en masse. The images showed all three girls blasting away with the BE4000 gloves, or the original weapon, depending on range and preference.

"Good job, Angels!" A mellow voice called from the speakers. cpneb was watching from whatever location he was currently in. Not unlike a certain television character, he was never seen, only heard via voice connection. "You managed to keep more than a couple of writers from being bitten, and those that were could be treated right away with the defibrillator technique Joss came up with a while back."

All three girls squirmed a little bit at the praise. They were still upset that Thomas had spent a couple of days in the hospital because they couldn't be there fast enough.

"I think the girls really need a rest, sir." Thomas looked up from his folded hands. "They have responsibilities of their own. As much as I appreciate all that they have done, I think maybe we should put a push on the backup plan."

"You're not thinkin' of replacin' us are ya?" Joss' eyes lit up with a fire born of the stereotypical red head temper. "We've put a lot of time inta this project, and we ain't about to quit, not with a mad writer on the loose!"

"It's alright, Joss. He just means that it's time to bring in some more people." 'neb said soothingly. "While you have been out searching for Mace's lair, or maybe lairs, we have been working to put something together."

All eyes were now on the small man, who looked even smaller in the overstuffed chair to their left. He looked anywhere but back at them.

"I will let you brief them on our latest work, Thomas. I'm still making some calls, to make sure the space will be ready when you are." The screen on the wall faded from the Angels logo to black, and there was a slight click as the speakers disengaged.

Thomas slowly levered himself out of his seat, and walked over to the roll top desk that occupied one corner of the large office. As usual, the top was cluttered with loose papers; half written story ideas, character analysis and printed replies from other fan fiction authors. Almost blindly, he reached past the mug of cold coffee and pulled out four file folders. He brought them over to the coffee table.

"These folks are the help that we need. I'm sure you will agree that trying to cover even the western United States is a stretch. With the current crisis, I'd call it more of an improbability." He looked over at Joss. "And yes, I know that anything is possible for a Possible, young lady." He gave his head a little shake. "I'm sorry, Joss. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"Snake muffins, Thomas! You're tired, you're gonna be a little off your feed. You've been livin' on coffee and take out for the last three weeks."

Akinyi and KT each picked up a file folder, and looked inside. They pored over the pages, filled with stories, biographies, and a couple of photos. Swapping files, all three eventually had gone through all four.

"This looks promising, Thomas. I've chatted with AG 'neb on IM and he's mentioned two of these people. The others are old friends."

The first folder was labeled "Samurai Crunchbird" and contained every story he had written. The biography showed him to be what some thought of as the epitome of a "Down Home Country Gentleman". If he was to work with a team made up of the ladies described in the other folders, that was going to be an asset. He had stood in for a time while Thomas was recovering from his bunny bites. Experience would serve well. His forum posts also were well known to KT and Akinyi.

The next folder was something of a surprise.

Monique Jenkins, best friend to Kim Possible and Club Banana's assistant manager. She had been on a few missions with Kim, and knew weird when she saw it. The young woman had just started studying at Upperton University. If anyone could handle the sitch that was currently going on, it was Monique. With her own brand of sass, she might just be the one to bring MaceEcam to his knees. She wasn't exactly combat hardened, but plot bunnies weren't super villains.

As with the current team, two fan fiction writers filled out the field team.

Neo the Saiyan Angel was a lovely young woman, with long dark hair. Her stories were unusual, displaying humor and ingenuity on one hand, sensitivity and character development on the other. Neo was witty in chat, and thoughtful in forum posting. More than one man in the Kimmunity was smitten with her. She was shy, however, and could be a little too quick to doubt herself.

Absentialuci was anything but shy. According to her jacket, (What the United States Air Force would permit to be published, anyway.) she was a rising star in the military. An excellent jet aircraft mechanic, she was being considered for Officer Candidate School. Only in her twenties, she was looking at having men twice her age calling her ma'am and saluting. The fact that she was a very petite person didn't stand in the way of what she wanted to say.

"This office is gonna be kinda crowded, don't ya think, Thomas?" Joss raised an eyebrow. "And I don't see you sharin' the coffee pot with anyone." She loved to tease her friend about his addiction to hot, bitter stimulants.

"That's why they aren't going to be housed here." Thomas went to the desk that backed the sofa the girls were sitting on. Plunking himself down into what he jokingly called his "Kirk Chair" he started typing into the computer console. On the screen before the girls, a satellite image resolved itself, starting at a dizzying altitude and dropping to a couple of thousand feet.

"What you see is the image of 'Ten Pound Island' in Gloucester Bay, Massachusetts. This is the image as seen by Googol Terra." Keys clicked and the image changed. Again, it started with a global image and then focused on the island. The difference was that there was a massive amount of activity around the small, wooded island and a large vessel that looked to be anchored off shore.

"What you are seeing now is a live feed from a satellite launched from the Middleton Space Center. The ship holding just off of the Mayflower Shelf is the property of Wade Logistics LLC. For the last two months, a large team of construction workers and technicians have been building the facilities for what will be known as ''neb's Angels East'."

As they all watched, crews were working hard on the landscape around a small light house on the western end of the island. They were planting sod in some places, and bushes in others. To outward appearances, they were not trying for aesthetics.

"This is going to be a secure base. 'neb has worked with the Lighthouse Preservation Society to keep the island looking like it has for decades. When the Coast Guard shut down the light in 1953, the buildings on the island fell into disrepair. We aren't using them."

There were several more clicks and the image tightened in on a clearing in the trees. Almost completely hidden was a landing pad, similar to the one on the roof of the building the team now occupied. A blonde woman in coveralls was going over a hover car, an exact duplicate to the one on the roof, with the exception that this one had not been pummeled by plot pigeons.

"The facility will look a lot like this one, but will be built entirely underground. There are entrances on the east end of the island, hidden in the rocks. The light house itself houses both stairs and a small elevator. The pad is a converted aircraft carrier lift 'borrowed' from the U.S. navy." Thomas hit another combination of keys, and blueprints appeared as a hologram, rising from the coffee table. "With a bunker to work from, Angels East will work from that coast. We will work from this one. In a pincer tactic, we will squeeze the mutant plot bunnies and their creator."

xx

In yet another timeshare lair, MaceEcam was pacing like a caged panther. Every now and then, he would look down at the 3x5 cards in his hands. The panther image was completed by the black tuxedo that he was wearing. It was in sharp contrast with the shabby surroundings. Shuffling the cards, he read each one under his breath. At some points, he would chuckle, and at others, he would pull out a pencil and scratch something out.

Coming to the last card, he put the pencil into a pocket, and started reading them out loud in the tone of one giving a speech, from the beginning.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Kimmunity; I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came to your senses. I am honored to be nominated in every category of this year's Fannies. The fact that none of you could seem to get past your writer's block in no way takes away from my sheer brilliance!" Mace paused, a wild, maniacal gleam in his eye.

As he continued to ramble and rant like Drakken in one of his more talkative moods, the horde of plot creatures started trickling in one by one. Eventually, the growing numbers got his attention.

"What are you doing here? I sent you to Orlando! There were scores of fan fiction writers at the new Kim Possible attraction." It was about then that he noticed that there weren't nearly as many as there should have been. "NO! Not the Angels again!" The cards went flying across the room, scattering to the winds. He began pacing in earnest, shoving the animals out of his way.

A plot squirrel appeared in the little door that had been installed into the lair's main entrance. It looked around for its master, and then scampered forward. It sat at Mace's feet, looking up with a most panicked expression on its face. Chattering like crazy, it tugged at the leg of the tuxedo.

"What is it, underling? You were supposed to be watching cpneb!"

The little spy squeaked at his master again.

"Angels East! No! It's not fair! I was so close to having the Fannies all to myself." He moved over to an old recliner and sat, his head buried in his hands. He mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb had gone off over his head. Mace jumped up. Running over to a shelf, he started tossing things left and right. "Of course, I wish I'd thought of this before! If you can't beat 'em, make them join you! Bwahaha." Grabbing the device he had been searching for, he ran out of the room, putting a hastily prepared plan into motion.

xx

The unmarked helicopter touched down on the island shortly before noon. As the rotor blades slowly came to a stop, the rear passenger door popped open. A pair of black loafers touched the ground, and Thomas Linquist straightened up and leaned on his cane. Looking around, he nodded in satisfaction. The grounds looked just like the pictures he had seen when first finding the location.

The heavy equipment was long gone. A few footprints were all that remained to show that anyone had been here.

From the lighthouse, a man appeared. Dressed in a polo shirt and blue jeans, he strolled over. Samurai Crunchbird was much more casual than his west coast counterpart. He sauntered along, and met Thomas halfway from the chopper to the door.

"Hi, Thomas! Glad you got here okay. I was a little worried when 'neb told me you were on the red-eye out of LAX. Was it really necessary to get here so early?"

"I'm not really a morning person, but this was the best time to slip in quietly. The rush out of Logan is nuts, and I didn't want to wait on the chopper pad for six hours while the commuter flights scrambled for the day." Thomas reached out and took the hand that Samurai had offered. "Besides, we really want to get this base up and running. And I've heard that your team is really something to see in person. So far, I've only met them on line. With the exception of Monique."

Entering the lighthouse, the two men stepped into an open elevator car. When the button was pushed, it smoothly lowered them to the main office level of the new facilities. They stepped out into a bright, open room. The carpet was a deep "Husker" red, the walls a light cream color. It was a tie for Samurai to his midwest home. What looked like large windows were actually high resolution computer screens, connected to cameras hidden about the island. The effect was as if the place had not been built entirely underground.

"Coffee or tea, Thomas? And please, call me Thad, my pen name is a little cumbersome for conversation."

"Tea, please and thank you. I had enough of that stuff Midwest Airlines calls coffee." Just mentioning it, the man looked a little green around the gills. He strolled around the room, looking at the enlarged Kim Possible screen shots that were framed on the walls.

Samurai Crunchbird went to a kitchen area, and pulled a china mug from the cupboard. A tall urn of tea sat on the counter. Whereas Thomas was addicted to coffee when working, he found tea to be an essential. "Milk or sugar?"

"Neither, thank you."

When they were both seated in chairs at the light stained oak desk, Thomas opened the portfolio he was carrying. He pulled out a file folder, and slid it across. He leaned back in his seat and sipped at his hot beverage, savoring every bit. "Those are the access codes for the computer network. With those, you can access our mainframe in Los Angeles and the server. We didn't dare transmit those on _any_ communications net."

"I can understand the need for security. Especially after what happened a couple of months ago. It's a good thing the girls were able to get those bunnies off of you. What bothers me is that they knew where to find you at all." Thad said as he leaned across his desk. "I didn't think this place was built like Fort Knox for nothing."

A second file folder was plunked down on the desk. This one was filled with statistics. Numbers of authors bitten recently, the number of rewritten stories submitted to the site, and locations of the writers in question.

"I don't think there is any doubt that MaceEcam is on the move." Pointing at six different points on the map included in the file, Thomas showed his colleague the pattern. Stale stories were clustered around six small to mid-sized cities. "He's setting up in a location, releasing his hybrid plot creatures and then moving on. The only real anomaly was the attack at Epcot. Too good a chance to pass up, do you think?"

Studying the data, Samurai Crunchbird sipped at his own tea. He half closed his eyes. "Yep, that would be my guess. So many writers in one place at one time."

A door on one end of the room opened and a blonde woman entered. She looked over to the desk. Luci (Absentialuci in the KP Discussion Forum) was wearing her newly acquired mission wear. A matte black crew neck crop top, like the one Kim Possible had made popular, was matched with onyx leather pants with blue piping along the seams. Her hair was done up in a ponytail. The knee high boots clung to her calves in a way that made most men drool buckets.

"Just in time, Luci! Please meet Thomas Linquist, coordinator for the original 'neb's Angels team."

Thomas rose from his seat, levering himself up against the desk. He picked up his cane and met Luci halfway to the desk. "A pleasure to finally put a face to the words in the Internet chat room. I must admit, your description of yourself didn't do you justice." He gave her a friendly, yet professional handshake. He wasn't much taller than her, and could look her in the eye easily.

"It's a pleasure for me too. 'neb tells me that you were eager to give me the chance to be on this team. I have been enjoying our chats online."

"If you can see your way to getting our hover car back together, I think you will have earned a solid 'we owe you one' from myself and the girls."

As he was giving Luci the once-over, the door opened again, and Monique Jenkins and Neo (Neo the Saiyan Angel, to be more formal.) entered the room, the latter's appearance drawing Samurai Crunchbird's attention. Their conversation had been quite animated, with the former shaking her head. When they realized that there was an unusual presence in the room, they both looked up.

Thomas was quite familiar with Monique, having watched her in the episodes of Kim Possible on Canada's Family Channel for almost a year. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head, after the fashion of old style comic book characters. Her dark skin, the long black hair and those legs! If he'd been single and twenty years younger!

Then there was Neo. She was a beauty in her own right, of the classic style. She had long brunette hair that seemed to flow down her back. The purple mission top she was wearing clung to her frame. Her cargo style pants were tucked into a pair of knee high leather boots. Over her arm, she carried two other shirts, one in a deep blood red, the other in black.

"Ladies," Samurai Crunchbird called to them. "Come and meet Thomas Linquist. He's come to make the office operational."

They all gathered at a coffee table before a large screen, similar to the set up back in Los Angeles. Neo and Monique stopped along the way to get a couple of sodas from the fridge in the kitchen.

"I take it you ladies were discussing the choice of mission wear." Thomas sipped some more of his tea.

"She can't make up her mind about color." Monique just rolled her eyes a little. "She's a 'mood dresser', everything decided by how she feels on a given morning. I've told her that the purple really does work on her, and would complement the tops that I've picked. I don't think she'll ever be in the same color two missions running."

"Don't worry about it, Monique. As long as she's able to get into the outfit and into the hover car inside of ten, 'neb will be happy."

It was a bit startling to Thomas when his PosComm went off. He reached to his belt and pulled it from its case. He tied it into the office system, and hit the receive switch.

"Thomas, we need you back here right away!" Akinyi was practically screaming from the screen on the wall. "We have a major problem."

"Slow down, Akinyi. Tell me how it happened."

"He was here, Thomas. MaceEcam managed to get past building security, posing as a cleaning woman. It's KT, Thomas, he took KT!" Joss was at her teammate's elbow, and was just as panic stricken.

"I'm on my way. Call 'neb, and tell him we are on it. I'll call JA." He was so not looking forward to this call. How do you tell a man that a maniac has his twelve year old daughter?

"That's it, saddle up ladies!" Samurai Crunchbird ran around from his seat on the couch and started pushing buttons on the console behind it. "It's gonna be a little tight, but we'll cram Thomas into the hover car. You should be able to have him in Los Angeles in a couple of hours."

Like a well oiled machine, the three young women ran to the equipment rack which had appeared from behind one of the displays of KP artwork. Stun batons were stuck into the sides of the tall boots. BE4000 gloves were donned, and PosComm units stuffed into utility pouches strapped to their sides.

Samurai tossed the black and silver PosComm to Thomas, who was already headed for the door Luci had entered from. "I'll keep the lines open, and start trying to track Mace down. KT isn't going to make it easy for him to go far or fast. She's a fighter!"

Thomas followed the three women down a long corridor. They passed quarters for each of the team members. He saw that they had started making themselves at home. Further on were a workout room and a lab. Beyond a huge set of blast doors, the hover car sat on the lift platform, ready to be raised to launch position.

With difficulty, all four managed to get into the vehicle. As Luci went through her preflight check list, and the others checked systems, Thomas fumed. What had he gotten KT into? What was MaceEcam planning to do? More importantly, how was he ever going to get her back?


	4. The Conversion

I'd like to thank all of the people who have contributed to this story so far. There just isn't enough space to do so. So, in this case, a special shout out to Akinyi, who gave me the idea for this chapter. Another to Kt, who helped me in the right direction. Last but not least, to StarEva01, who is a master editor.

As usual, Disney owns what it owns. My fellow authors own what they have been kind enough to lend me. (Including themselves.) The rest is from my own imagination. Ponch and John appear courtesy of whichever network produced "CHiPs" back in the day.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an interesting little site on the Internet where people interested in a Disney cartoon could gather and post stories of their own creation.

Over time, it was noticed that odd creatures, plot bunnies, were starting to infest the site, biting the writers at an astounding rate, causing odd and sometimes weird behavior from those that were bitten. And it started to affect the stories as well.

One young writer, now a twelve year-old genius and writing partner with her father, created a weapon to fight these creatures: the Godzilla Grand-Slam Bunny-Eradicator 4000 or the BE-4000 as it's sometimes called. With it, the young writer, Kt, started working to control the plot bunnies.

Then another author, cpneb, started to see another plot creature: plot squirrels. They had the same effect on the writers as the bunnies did.

When this development was noted in the discussion forum, Kt got another equally brilliant young writer to join her in fighting to control these plot creatures, Akinyi.

When CaptainIT made a joking comment that the young pair of writers were starting to sound like the characters from a certain television show, the joke became a one shot story that has grown from there.

Now the team of Kt and Akinyi have been joined by Joss Possible; and together have become collectively known as "The Angels", or as they are called now, "Angel's West." I try to help them out where and when I can.

We have, in turn, been joined by another team. Headed by Samurai Crunchbird, this new team is made up of Abscentialuci and Neo the Saiyan Angel. They have been joined by Monique Jenkins. Together, they are known as "Angels East."

They all work for me. My name is Thomas. And I work for cpneb.

**The Conversion**

He had struggled to get her back to the lair, but it would all be worth it. Who knew a twelve year old girl could be such a handful?

Now, as MaceEcam watched the blank expression on Kt's face, he knew that things were going to change. The Angels were finished. They just didn't know it yet. One of their own would be their downfall. "If you can't beat them, make them join you!" he screamed evilly. He had been practicing his evil laugh, much as Senor Senior Sr. had in the show. Mace's laugh was a cross between the evil snicker of that villain and Zorpox' boo-yah-hah-hah.

There was a slight ping as the Attitudinator completed its task. Taking the helmet from his erstwhile opponent's head, the mad writer watched her expression. The blank stare lifted, as if a switch had been thrown. In its place was a grin that was terrible to behold. A gleam lit her eyes as she tossed her dark hair, after being crushed by the helmet.

"Well played, Mace, you evil poser! You've gotten things rolling towards taking over the Fanny Awards. All that's needed now is a little overhaul of your plans." She stood from her seat and stretched. Looking around at the plot critters, Kt nodded. "We will have to talk about how the rewards are to be divided though. Ninety/ten seems fair given the sitch. I play second banana to nobody. A-boo-yah-hah-hah-hah-hah! Even if Dad's initials do come first in our screen name. The Fannies will surrender to me first. Not us, me! You're just a hired help."

All mace could do was utter a small 'Eep' as the thought flashed through his head… "_What have I done?!_"

**xx**

Even as fast as the hover car was, it still took two hours to fly back to the Los Angeles office from the Ten Pound Island facility. And for Thomas, seated between Monique and Neo, he had spent every second of it going over a list of regrets.

Foremost was the regret of getting his young charge into this mess. Second was regret for the coffee that he had while talking with Samurai Crunchbird. For some strange reason, getting into a vehicle of any kind resulted in the need of visiting the rest room. There were others, but those two topped the list.

Once the hover car landed on the pad at the office, Neo and Monique pulled him from the car. Every muscle in his body screaming in protest as he tried to stand The ladies helped Thomas to the ground, and the party made their way to the door. It swung open when they were only halfway to it. Joss Possible and Akinyi, two of the original Angels, rushed out to meet them. Both were in a state of anxiety, but were still holding things together. They might be teenagers, but they were professionals.

"'neb has been on the intercom since we called you. Ja is on his way in from whatever site he was working when he got your call." Akinyi came up and looked squarely into her colleague's eyes. "We will get her back, won't we?"

Luci stepped forward. While she was a diminutive figure physically, her presence was that of somebody who towered. "Don't worry, girls. The Angels never leave their own to the mercy of maniacs." The blonde held her hand out. "Absentialuci, armed forces member, mechanic and fellow fan fiction writer."

The brunette stepped up next to her. "Neo, microbiology student and writer of odd pairings."

Introductions complete, everyone made for the stairs. Rushing, as much as he could, Thomas took the lead. He wanted a fresh look at where his young friend had been taken. In all of the crime scene shows, it was critical to see things before they were disturbed. A scene told a story, and he intended to read this one correctly.

Stepping into the office, Thomas paused for a moment. He swept the room with his eyes. There were some overturned chairs, scattered papers and a couple of over turned side tables. It was just as he had predicted, she hadn't gone without putting up a fight.

Over by the elevator doors was something that didn't belong. A single large piece of plant material was stuck in the fibers of the carpeted steps going to the elevator. Looking more closely, he could now see a faint but definite trail going from the central work station, presumably where Kt had been, and the elevator doors. As predicted, she hadn't gone without putting up a fight.

Stepping carefully through the chaos that was the west coast office of 'nebs Angels, he went and picked out the piece of what looked like dried straw. Having grown up out in the country, he was familiar with hay. This wasn't it, not in the conventional sense.

At that moment the elevator doors opened, and Ja roared through, fedora on his head and a look that could kill. He blew right past the man on bended knee and stood in the center of the room.

"Okay, where is that dirty snake in the grass! Just point me in the right direction and then stay out of the way. Nobody messes with my little girl!" He pulled a small hand-held device out of his pocket and scanned around the room. If Mace were hiding anywhere nearby, he'd know it soon enough.

"My guess would be somewhere in the Midwest, roughly in the Montana or North Dakota areas."

Every set of eyes in the room turned to look at Thomas, who had the piece of straw in one hand. He held his PosComm in the other, pointed at the straw in analysis mode.

There was a curious expression on his face. Gone was the fatigue of the last few weeks. In its place was an oddly calm, questioning look. This was a side of the man that none had seen so far.

"This grass is not the sort you find just anywhere. According to the PosComm, it's natural prairie grass." Slowly getting to his feet, he walked over to the central computer. Clicking away at the keyboard, he began to go into lecture mode. "The grass that currently grows in the Midwest and is used for hay is not real prairie grass for the most part. It was mostly plowed under for fodder more suited to cattle, or to plant grains for human consumption."

A picture of a plant appeared on the main monitor. "This is the real thing, prairie grass, what buffalo ate before the wave of European settlement. There has been an effort to return sections of Montana, North Dakota and Southern Alberta back to its natural state." Thomas turned and faced his audience. "This is where he was before he took your daughter, Ja. That's where he will most likely take her."

"So much space to cover! But no big." Cool as a cucumber he stared at the map that filled a secondary monitor and attached his device. Instantly, exact satellite positions over the entire area appeared.

Turning to Thomas, he smiled. "You're up next."

Thomas looked perplexed for a moment, and then smiled while the girls looked on dumbfounded.

"Simple girls, she's chipped." Ja told them

"Well, not her exactly." A voice came from the speakers. 'neb himself was present, in his own unique way. "As you know, we keep a close watch on the girls when they are out on missions. Not unlike the way Wade always knows where Kim is at all times. When we put together the mission equipment, we felt it was prudent to place small tracking chips into key pieces of equipment."

The image on the monitor changed, showing a small device, the size and shape of a grain of rice.

"Devices encoded with the Angels' identification information have been embedded in their PosComms, the heels of their boots, and the wrist grapples of their gloves. Assuming Kt was wearing any of this, we can find her."

"And just when were you planning to let us in on this little secret?" Luci glared at Thomas, being the most convenient physical target. While only five foot one, not counting the heels of her boots, she was quite intimidating when angry. "I don't like the idea of somebody looking over my shoulder every step I take. I get enough of that at work!"

"It was done as an emergency measure." Thomas stood up to look the young woman in the eyes. "I would have told you, but that would have compromised its usefulness. Think, if an enemy discovered that we could track you, what would they do?" Gone was the calm. The Angels could all read this new expression. Fear. Plain and simple fear. "I don't want to lose any of you. You are more than fellow writers and friends. You are an extended family."

For possibly the first time in her life, Luci backed away from somebody she had been angry at.

Sitting back down, Thomas returned his attention to the keyboard and began punching keys. Images of satellites in orbit began appearing as Ja's device gave him control of them. The telemetry showed them moving, as their thrusters were activated. Once in position, they began to send out a signal. They were searching for the lost one.

"To prevent detection," a new voice called from the speakers. "the chips are passive. They respond to the signal you now see being transmitted. Once they receive a specifically coded microburst, they respond, and then three of the satellites will fix on the response, triangulating a position." Wade Load himself was now involved in the conversation.

Akinyi and Joss crowded in behind the "Kirk chair" and watched the progress of the search. Ja had moved around to the space just in front of the main screen. The Angels East had taken up positions at computer terminals around the room. Mesmerized, everyone stared at the monitors as one section after another was eliminated from the search pattern.

A red circle with crosshairs centered itself on the screen and began blinking. Along side of it a string of data appeared, showing that the chip in question was located in Kt's wrist grapple. The other chips were there as well. The target was in the North West corner of North Dakota, only ten minutes drive from the border it shared with Alberta, Canada.

"There she is, and now we are going to get her back." Thomas turned slightly and thought for a moment. "The problem is, we have five Angels, and only one working hover car."

Ja turned and glared at the younger man. "Don't you even think of telling me to stay put, Thomas. She may be one of 'neb's Angels, but that is my little girl out there! I'm not about to sit here and leave her in the clutches of a lunatic."

In response, Thomas turned to the nearest voice pick up. "We need some transportation here. With just the one vehicle, it isn't going to work."

Before 'neb or Wade could speak up, Joss stuck out a hand. "Ya'll want transport; I've got it for ya. Blaze-IT is going to contribute one hover jet, gratis." She too turned to a mike. "Wade, make it happen, please and thank you."

The young man's disembodied voice responded instantly. "Your wish is my command. It will be there in an hour. Less if at all possible." Having the equipment of both Team Possible and Blaze-IT Search and Rescue at his fingertips made for a quick response time. Now, it was going to save an Angel.

**xx**

Meanwhile, in a small rural community of North Dakota, there was a serious debate going on. The once gleeful MaceEcam was now shrinking in on himself, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

"Why don't we just continue to release the hybrid plot bunnies? They've been doing a pretty good job of keeping the other authors from submitting anything new. I need time to write, you know, otherwise this whole thing is worthless." Mace looked at the young lady who now was striding around the room. This was supposed to be his weapon against those that were standing in the way of his plans to take the Fannies by storm.

"I told you, your plan was flawed. The entire Kimmunity knows what you've been up to. Do you really think that any of your stories will get votes? There were enough stories posted before you started planning to take over the awards." Kt looked at him with undisguised disdain. "If you want control over the Fannie Awards, you have to take on the head of the whole thing."

Kt walked over to the computer terminal she had just finished setting up. While it wasn't on the level of the resources she'd had at the Angel's office, she could make do. She punched keys and a profile appeared from the fan fiction archives.

"Now that Zaratan is based in Alberta, we can simply grab him, and the Fannies are ours for the taking. Even 'neb himself isn't going to try to stop us as long as we hold Zaratan." With a most awful giggle, nothing like her usual expression of happiness, she stared at the monitor. This was not the Kt so many of the Kimmunity had met and loved. "We take him, and tell everyone that they have no choice but to vote for us and our stories. And Dad will never take away my computer time again!" A grim smile spread across her face.

"Kidnapping! Kt, you are talking about a major felony. Releasing plot creatures is one thing, but to actually hold somebody against his will…" Mace shuddered, realizing how quickly things had gotten out of hand. He was conveniently forgetting that he had kidnapped the young woman before him.

"Well, I can see one person who is never going to get villain of the year!" Kt turned on a heel and walked around petting the plot bunnies and throwing acorns to the squirrels. Even though the Attitudinator had played with her mind, it couldn't seem to take away parts of her original personality. "Yes, you've been good little animals, haven't you? We'll just let you run around and have your own fun." She treated the creatures as if they were favored pets.

**xx**

Precisely one hour after the request, a hover jet had landed on the rooftop pad. It was a tight fit. The parts of the damaged hover car had been moved to the hanger in one corner. The other hover car was parked close to the rail that ran around the perimeter of the roof.

Luci was familiarizing herself with the controls as Joss leaned over her shoulder. On a monitor set in the overhead panel, Wade Load was watching the process. Fortunately, most of the systems that the Angels used were standardized, so it was just a question of getting things set up for her comfort and flying style.

Thomas leaned in through the door. "Are you just about set in here, Luci? Ja is getting ready to spit iron nails, and I'd just as soon not be a convenient target." The elder member of the JAKT writing team was indeed fidgeting with the straps of his seat. Neo was doing her best to calm him down, but it didn't seem to be helping much. Monique was sitting in the copilot's seat, trying to follow the checklist on her screen.

"I'm ready when you are. Are you sure you don't want to ride with Joss and Akinyi? There's an extra seat now." Absentialuci looked at the man. All through the pre-mission briefing, she knew he had been beating himself over the head for not making sure that security was tight enough. He needed to see this one out himself, to her way of thinking. Then he could get over it and be ready for the next task.

"No, thank you. Two hours in one of those cars was plenty for me. Besides, you might have to move fast, and I don't want to slow you down." Thomas tapped his cane on the door jamb significantly. "I'll be keeping a close eye on things, don't worry."

Joss exited the vehicle and the two buttoned up the hatch. Slapping the door twice, Thomas backed away, and Luci took it up, headed in a north easterly direction. Joss walked over to the hover car, where Akinyi was already in the middle of the departure check list. The older man walked over with her, and handed her up into the cockpit, even if she didn't really need the help.

"Be careful out there, ladies. We don't know exactly what MaceEcam has done with Kt, but you should be ready for anything. Cover each other, and follow the plan that we came up with. Call if you need anything." Thomas watched as the canopy lowered. The car rose into the air and disappeared in the same direction as the jet had.

Going down to the office, he sat in the chair at the main console. The screen was showing a detailed satellite image of the area that Kt's homing chip had responded from. Pushing a few keys, the image zoomed in several times. There were a lot of animals down there. Bunnies and squirrels abounded, with pigeons winging overhead.

"This is so not good." Thomas took a swig of cold coffee and grimaced. He keyed his voice link. "This isn't going to work, 'neb. The ladies need more help."

"I've already contacted Samurai Crunchbird and he is on his was to Louisiana. Our 'ace in the hole' will be on site shortly after Akinyi and Joss." 'neb was sounding just as worried as his office coordinator. "Between Thad (with the Sword of the Ancient Mystics) and the Angel at Large, I would think that the odds will be pretty much in our favor." cpneb finished.

"Well, I'm still not leaving anything to chance." Thomas said as he put the office systems on automatic, got up and headed to the elevator. Once inside, he punched the code on the new digital lock, placing the top three floors of the building in lock down mode until somebody with the right pass code and voice print opened the doors. Then, with a somber look on his face, he pressed the button for the garage level.

It was a quick ride down to the underground garage. The doors opened onto a space lit by long fluorescent lights. There were a large number of cars, owned by the employees of the companies that rented space in the building. Opposite the exit ramp was a locked gate, which seemed to be blocking off an old shipping door.

Thomas reached into a pocket and pulled out a key. Opening the padlock, he pulled the gate back and rolled up the rusted garage door.

Instead of the expected loading dock, behind the door was a smallish room. One wall was covered in various pieces of equipment. From this assortment, Thomas pulled a wide belt, not unlike the utility belt of the comic book super heroes. The pouches on the belt he filled one by one, systematically. His PosComm went on his left hip. On his right was something that looked like an air pistol, in a holster that hung low like an old time Wild West gunfighter. A coil of aircraft grade cable, super fine, went into a pouch next to the pistol-like device. At his back, hanging from his belt, he placed a pair of handcuffs snuggled up next to the Crazer 3.0.

Turning from the wall, he faced the vehicle that was sitting in the middle of the room.

He had not expected to need this car. The Angels were able to take care of just about any situation. Still, he had wanted a means of transportation for himself, and it was always a good idea to be prepared. A quiet word in the right ears, and the result had been ready just as the office was coming on line.

The Smart Roadster was black, with a charcoal grey interior. It looked like a thousand others of its kind roaming city streets in Europe and North America. However, looks can be and were deceiving in this case. The power for this car was a hybrid system designed by James Timothy and Timothy James Possible. The small engine charged batteries that in turn powered the four electric motors, one at each wheel. As with everything they touched, the machine was a testimonial to the need for speed.

Thomas opened the driver's side door and picked a hat up off of the seat. The grey Aussie style hat fit snugly on his head, the brim sheltering his eyes. Putting on a pair of sunglasses, he got into the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition. The custom dash came to life, with digital readouts of the systems on what was essentially a built in PosComm. On the center of the console, a hidden panel powered up and displayed an outline of a hand. Thomas placed his right hand inside the outline and watched a green light scan up and down his palm three times. Once the light disappeared, a ramp quickly appeared and bridged the distance down from the hidden garage to the exit ramp.

Giving the hat a downward tug at the front, Thomas placed the car in drive and floored the accelerator. The black car shot out of the hidden parking space like a bullet shot out of rifle, and left the garage in a cloud of tire smoke. As the smoke cleared, the ramp quickly disappeared and the door closed automatically as the gate swung shut, once again hiding any evidence of the hidden garage.

**xx**

Out on the freeway system, two California Highway Patrol officers were riding their usual patrol. They had been on the bikes for several hours so far today, having stopped just long enough for a quick lunch. Now they were cruising the middle of the three north bound lanes, keeping an eye out for speeders, drunk drivers and unsafe vehicles.

As they approached an on ramp, they saw a small black car enter the first lane and immediately cut across traffic into the high speed passing lane.

Francis "Ponch" Poncherello looked over to his partner. John Baker looked back at him, and gave a brief nod. Both men reached and turned on their lights and sirens. With a twist of the throttles, they were off in pursuit.

The car had looked simple enough. It should have been easy to catch this driver and remind him or her of the rules of the road. As they had been trained, they made a mental note of the license plate number; PLT BNE. An odd choice for a vanity plate they had both thought. They pulled up to within a few yards of the vehicle and started to wave it over.

Thomas saw the lights in his mirror. "Sorry guys," he said to himself, "I don't have time for this. I'll turn myself in later. I promise." Reaching over to a red button on his console, he pushed it, and the car leapt forward. In seconds, the two motorcycles were left far behind, and the car silently disappeared as it made its way through light, midday traffic.

Ponch and John pulled over onto the shoulder. Turning off the machines, they got off and removed their helmets and sunglasses.

"John, did you see what I just saw. We've been outrun by a Smart Car!" Ponch looked off into the distance, as if he might see the vehicle. They had chased down Cameros and Mustangs. They had pulled over Ferraris and Lamborghinis. How had a car with a three cylinder engine just blown them away?

"Do we really want to call this one in, Ponch? I mean, we both saw the car and got the plate number, but the sergeant is never going to believe it got away from us so easily." John looked down at the radio on the bike. He reached for the mike. His partner intercepted his hand.

"We'd never live it down. Let it go."


	5. When Angels Gather

Once upon a time, there was an interesting little site on the Internet where people interested in a Disney cartoon could gather and post stories of their own creation.

Over time, it was noticed that odd creatures, plot bunnies, were starting to infest the site, biting the writers at an astounding rate, causing odd and sometimes weird behavior from those that were bitten. And it started to affect the stories as well.

One young writer, then a twelve year-old genius and writing partner with her father, created a weapon to fight these creatures: the Godzilla Grand-Slam Bunny-Eradicator 4000 or the BE-4000 as it's sometimes called. With it, the young writer, Kt, started working to control the plot bunnies.

Then another author, cpneb, started to see another plot creature: plot squirrels. They had the same effect on the writers as the bunnies did.

When this development was noted in the discussion forum, Kt got another equally brilliant young writer to join her in fighting to control these plot creatures, Akinyi.

When CaptainIT made a joking comment that the young pair of writers were starting to sound like the characters from a certain television show, the joke became a one shot story that has grown from there.

Now the team of Kt and Akinyi have been joined by Joss Possible; and together have become collectively known as "The Angels", or as they are called now, "Angel's West." I try to help them out where and when I can.

We have, in turn, been joined by another team. Headed by Samurai Crunchbird, this new team is made up of Abscentialuci and Neo the Saiyan Angel. They have been joined by Monique Jenkins. Together, they are known as "Angels East."

They all work for me. My name is Thomas. And I work for cpneb.

**When Angels Gather**

Right on schedule, the borrowed hover jet landed a quarter mile from the farm that was the current lair of MaceEcam, who was now no more than a pawn of the villain he had created. The less than subtle "Mace Co." sign that had been hung over the main gate had been altered. It now read "KT Terror Inc."

Akinyi had put the hover car down farther to the north east effectively giving the team a pincer: cutting off any northern escape from the facility. Keeping in contact with the PosComms, they split up into groups of two and began sneaking toward the fence.

Akinyi and Joss were keeping low against some hedges. Every now and then, they would flatten themselves against the ground whenever a pigeon would fly overhead. Staying close to the greenery, they managed to stay out of sight of the birds, which seemed to be flying in an oddly controlled flight pattern. It was as if they were circling the farm on a regular schedule. This was definitely not the behavior of normal birds.

Meanwhile, Monique and Neo were working their way through a field of tall grass, identical to the sample that had been found in the office of their colleague. They moved slowly, trying to avoid moving the stems too much, and leaving no trace of their passing. Neo kept them on track with the target, using the GPS function of her PosComm. Monique was using hers to scan for life signs. Every now and then, they would have to stop, as the device detected a bunny or squirrel crossing their path.

The more technical pair of the assault force, as it were, moved more to the south and west, along the narrow dirt road that led away from the structures and towards the small town in the distance. JA and Luci were attempting to walk casually, figuring that if any of the creatures saw them at a distance, they would not perceive them as a threat. The man had his little electronic marvel out and was scanning the power, phone and cable television lines.

"There is an awful lot of data flowing along the lines." JA informed his companion. "I can't say exactly what it is, but at the speed it is moving, it has to be computer generated." Looking ahead of him, he saw a junction box for the phone lines. He practically ran to it and opened it up.

Taking just a moment or two to look at the wiring inside, he turned to his partner and asked, "Can you figure this mess of spaghetti out?"

Luci stepped closer and looked at the wires, trying to put it into perspective. It wasn't completely unfamiliar. Some of the wiring on the cargo planes she worked on was pretty similar. "It looks like a flight engineer took apart one of the main panels on a heavy lifter and pieced it back together," she informed JA as she pictured the last wiring nightmare a rookie engineer had left for her to straighten out.

Removing a small pen-like stylus from the back of his little device, JA tapped the display, starting a scanner program. Lightly, he started running the pen over the wires in the junction box as Luci directed him, and it started probing the connections. JA watched the monitor. "Okay, so I have to look for the strongest signal. That would be Mace, playing games with the FanFiction computer system again." Finding a highly active circuit, he pulled a set of wires from a large pocket of his jacket. The alligator clips on one end he attached to the terminals in the box, the connector at the other end plugged into his own unit.

The screen changed from one type of scan to another, the new one displaying a massive amount of data being transferred from somewhere. Using the small pen, JA tapped the display again, and the data stream changed from raw data flow into a fast changing series of screens. Most looked like information from the FanFiction servers, but some of the others were way too familiar to Luci as she recognized them from the Angels office main computers.

"Look, JA!" Luci said with a bit of shock and surprise in her voice, "That's the schematics for the PosComm. If Mace finds out where the chips are…"

"Don't worry, they aren't in the plans." JA interrupted her; "We didn't want one of you stumbling across it by accident unless you had to repair the unit in the field." The man pushed back the brim of his fedora before continuing. "What bothers me is that he can access this data at all. Wade promised us the encryption on the system was tight. The only way he could get the pass codes…"

He looked back down the road to the farm. It was only then that he considered the possibility that Mace might have been trying to get information from his daughter. As he looked, he finally paid closer attention to the sign above the gate. Reaching into another large pocket, he grabbed a compact pair of binoculars and took a quick look at the sign with them.

Slowly lowering the glasses, he reached for his PosComm.

xx

Thomas was speeding through Montana, on his way to the rendezvous when he heard a double beep signaling an incoming call. Reaching out to the dashboard, he pressed a virtual button on the screen and said, "Thomas, online. Go ahead." The screen displayed static for a second, and then JA's face appeared.

"We've got deep trouble, Thomas. I don't think Mace is in charge of things anymore. He may have planned to pump KT for information, but from the looks of things, she's taken Stockholm Syndrome to a whole new level." JA's face was replaced by the image of the sign. "This is so wrong, on so many levels."

"Call 'neb and let him know what's going on. He'll get Wade to protect the systems. Help is on the way." Thomas reached out and cut the connection. As he was returning his hand to the wheel, a finger slipped and pushed the power button on the radio. A haunting piano melody began to play over the speakers. Thomas listened for a moment in disbelief, as the melody was hauntingly familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.

As he was shutting the system off, he looked over and saw a young man on the side of the road, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and leaning on a tall walking stick. With the car in silent mode, the man didn't hear him until the whir of the tires on the pavement got his attention. He turned and stuck out a thumb, throwing the stick into the ditch.

For some reason, Thomas felt compelled to pull over. The young man jogged to the car and opened the passenger door. The bag was unceremoniously dumped into the small space behind the seats, along with Thomas' dinged wooden cane that leaned next to the rollover bar on the driver's side. "Thanks, man. My feet are killing me." He climbed in, closed the door, buckled the safety belt and pulled it down securely.

"Where are you headed? I'm just cutting through to North Dakota." Thomas put the car in gear, and it accelerated smoothly to a speed that would have been unthinkable in a conventional version. "I can drop you off anywhere along my route."

"Actually, I was waiting for you. A mutual friend of ours dropped me off back there and said to look for a small black car going like mad."

There was a small chuckle from the cars' speaker system. "I knew you would never be able to sit still in the office, so I planned ahead." 'neb was almost laughing. "You told me you weren't sure our teams would be enough, so I called in some back up, if you would. Thomas Linquist, meet Ran Hakubi."

Thomas took his right hand off of the wheel just long enough to shake hands with his passenger. "It's an honor. I've enjoyed chatting with you online, and your reviews are always a welcome sight in my in box." He was reassured by the firm grip that met his own. Things might not turn out quite so bad after all. "You know, you might think to tell me these thing, 'neb."

"But Thomas, as we all like to say, this _**IS**_ my way of telling you." This time there was a hearty laugh from the speakers. "Besides, Ran is quite familiar with the Angels and their mandate. We'll discuss his role in the organization later."

xx

It was at about this same time that a small flying vehicle approached the target from the south east. It looked suspiciously like a Haley Donaldson touring trike, of kind that many bikers enjoyed. It appeared to have the same sort of modifications that the Tweebs had made to Kim's Sloth. It carried two people, Samurai Crunchbird and a young woman, who had her hands lightly on the drivers' shoulders.

The bike had not quite settled to the ground when the girl swung a leg over the seat and somersaulted to the grass next to the fence. She came up and pulled the helmet off of her head. Anabri's long black hair fell down well below her shoulders. She pulled it up into a no-nonsense ponytail, and then stripped off the leather jacket she had been wearing.

Thad shut the hover bike down and climbed off. He placed his own helmet on the seat and took off his jacket as well.

Both were dressed in black clothing. Whereas Anabri was wearing a short sleeve crew neck shirt, in a style similar to that of the rest of the Angels, Samurai Crunchbird was dressed as his screen name implied. He pulled a cowl up over his head, covering the lower half of his face. He reached for an item strapped carefully behind the seat of the bike.

The soft cloth package was unrolled, revealing SAM, the Sword of the Ancient Mystics, a weapon not unlike the Lotus Blade. It could transform as needed, and was an extension of its' master's thoughts and body.

Anabri was busy checking her own equipment; PosComm, wrist grapple and BE4000 gloves were all put in order. A small device was placed at the small of her back, where she could reach for it, should push come to shove. She looked over to her companion.

"Ready? 'neb told me he wants us to get as close to the signal from KT's location as possible, and then wait for the signal to move in."

Putting the sword across his back, Samurai Crunchbird merely nodded. He pulled out his own PosComm and scanned about him. Pointing towards a large barn in the distance, he beckoned for Anabri to follow him, encouraging her to stay low.

xx

Inside the structure, KT was pounding a fist on the work table next to the computer. Nothing was working all of a sudden. Each time she tried to call up information from the mainframe computer back in LosAngeles, the screen would only flash "**ACCESS DENIED**" in large red letters. She went through every password that she knew, but the result was always the same. Somebody had cut off her ability to download from the system; even her own files were protected. She snarled and threw the plastic bottle she had been drinking from at the wall, the remaining water inside flying everywhere.

"Somebody has locked me out. They've figured out that I'm pulling stuff out of the system, and put up a firewall. How dare they deny me access to my own files?" She stood so quickly that MaceEcam had to scramble to get out of the way of the chair that was sent spinning back into the room. "You should have known this could happen if I were to disappear. But no, you had to come storming into the office and drag me out!"

Things had gotten so out of hand. Mace finally remembered who had started this whole venture for dominance at the Fannie Awards. "Look, you were supposed to be returned, and keep the Angels off of my back while I sabotaged everyone else's story writing efforts with the hybrid plot creatures. You want to blame anyone for this mess; look in a mirror you little…" The words trailed off when he saw the fire in the young woman's eyes.

xx

JA looked up from his scanning device when Luci called attention to a cloud of dust that was rapidly approaching on the road. The black speck at its base rapidly became visible as a car, albeit a very small one. The once black paint was covered in a layer of the same dust from the gravel road. With barely a whisper of sound, the car pulled up next to them and came to a stop.

"Did Wade get the system locked down quick enough? I don't think there was any mention of our latest resources anywhere on the hard drives, but I'd prefer certainty to hope." Thomas looked up at JA and tipped back his Aussie hat.

Luci looked at Thomas and laughed. "I don't think a convertible was such a good idea, Tom. You look like a raccoon in reverse."

Adjusting the rear view mirror, Thomas took a look at himself. He was liberally covered with dust, just like the Smart car. Taking off his prescription sunglasses, he replaced them with a regular pair. Indeed, there as a band of normal flesh tone across his face, making him look like a masked bandit in negative.

"Okay, once this is all over, I'm going to need a seriously long shower, and then a soak in the hot tub. JA, about the computers?" He pulled a handkerchief out of a pocket and wiped some of the dust from his face.

"Wade cut off access just before you got here. From what I can tell, KT was trying to locate Zaratan's current address. According to the bio on his profile, he's still in Brampton, Ontario. Of course, we all know about his move to Grande Prairie." JA shook his head. "If they go after Jason, that's it for the Fannies. We couldn't risk anything happening to him, even if it meant giving over every Golden Ruffie that was to be handed out."

"Let's concentrate on figuring out what happened to KT and get her back." Thomas said as he opened the car door and stepped out with Ran quickly following suit. Both dusted themselves off a little, while the little blonde woman tried to hide her snicker. "Mace has taken someone that I am responsible for, and I'm going to see to it he pays for it." He reached to his hip and pulled his PosComm out of its holster. Pushing a sequence of keys, he called all of the teams surrounding the farm. "All teams, this is Angel Lead. Call in and give me a go or no-go for advance."

"Angel team one," Neo called back. "Monique and I are in position just at the edge of the clearing. Ready for action."

Joss was next to respond. "Angel team two. We are holding in position just outside of the fence, 'bout twenty yards from the north east corner. Just waitin' for ya'll to give the signal, Lead."

"Team four here, Lead. The Angel at Large is ready and chomping at the bit for action." Thomas thought that Thad sounded like he was having the time of his life.

JA and Luci nodded to Thomas, who continued speaking into the PosComm. "Alright, team three is in position with me. I'm going to go in first. Watch my back, but don't do anything until I'm inside." He pushed the disconnect button and replaced the PosComm in its holder. Taking his cane he started strolling toward the gate. He looked to Ran, and silently indicated that he should follow at a discrete distance, staying hidden as best he could. Without looking back, he marched into whatever awaited him beyond the fences.

xx

Suddenly a blaring alarm sounded inside the lair of KT Terror Inc. One of the monitors came to life with an image from the security camera above the gate. Around the room, plot bunnies and squirrels dropped the treats they had been quietly munching on. KT stopped in her advance on Mace, who had been backed into a corner. She lowered the BE4000 that had been trained on him and ran to the monitor in question.

One look told her what had caused the horrendous noise.

"It's Thomas! What is he doing here? After being bitten by your hybrids once, you would think he'd be the last one here." She turned to the animals around them. "Don't just sit there, go get him. Fan out. If Linquist is here, the other Angels can't be far. I want him twitching with stale plots before he gets one foot through the door!" Her glare spoke volumes about what would happen if her orders weren't followed. The facility rapidly cleared of all but herself and her former captor.

Mace ran for a secondary computer station, cobbled together from parts he'd obtained on his quest for Fannie greatness. Shoving the mouse around, he activated every camera on the premises. Panning about the building, he saw no one approaching but the one man with the cane. Increasing the search area with each sweep, he finally detected three teams of Angels. Pointing to the screen, he called KT over. "You were right on the money. They are all here, even your father!" He picked up a microphone. "The Angels are here! Take them down!" His voice reached every corner of the farm yard.

xx

The building fairly exploded with fur. In a matter of moments, there was a circle of bunnies and squirrels at Thomas' feet. The only thing that kept the animals back was the sheer numbers of them. When one bunny finally did break free of the crowd, it tried to bite through the intruder's trousers. It reared back in surprise when its teeth met with something solid. Trying the other leg had a similar result.

The man reached behind his back with his right hand and pulled out the Crazer, mark II that rested on his belt. Aiming very slowly and deliberately, he pressed the stud under his thumb. With the smell of grape seeds the bunny disappeared. Thomas held the device in front of him and waved his cane at the other animals. Warily, they cleared a path before him. Every now and then one would move to strike, only to be brushed aside or vaporized.

When Thomas reached the door of the barn, he found it locked. Looking up, he saw that the loft was not similarly secured. Pigeons had been using the opening to get in and out. Where the Angels would simply use their wrist grapples (Or a standard grapple gun, in Joss' case.) he instead returned the Crazer to its place and went for the item in the holster on his hip.

As it cleared the leather, the small pistol unfolded, revealing a small but powerful crossbow. A bolt with a barbed hook and loop attached was pulled from the quiver built into the holster and went into the weapon. He pulled one end of the fine cable in the neighboring pouch out, inserted it through the loop, and attached it to a carabineer on his belt. When fired, the bolt sailed through the portal and lodged itself firmly in a beam, pulling the cable with it.

Thomas reached to replace the crossbow and picked up the PosComm. "Car Computer, engage auto systems."

"Systems engaged, Thomas" a cultured male voice responded. It sounded remarkably like the voice of an advanced Pontiac Trans Am seen on a popular television show of another decade. "Please state your request."

"Proceed to my current location."

"Confirmed. Proceeding to your position." There was the tiniest noise as the small black car rolled across the gravel to where its owner stood. "How may I be of service?"

"I'm going to tie the cable off to your tow hook." He then matched action to words. "When I give you the signal, back away from the building, pulling me up the wall. Think of it as rappelling in reverse." Thomas walked up to the building and stuffed his cane into a loop on his belt. Planting a foot against the steel wall, he waved the car back. Slowly the cable began to pull, and Thomas began to climb the wall.

xx

Meanwhile, the crowd of plot creatures had spread out, looking for other targets. Without real direction, the search was unorganized, and their prey was in a hunting mood too. Some returned to the lair in confusion. The smell of grape seed filled the air. No sooner would the Angels be set upon by a plot bunny or squirrel than it would be vaporized.

Monique and Neo were now at the very edge of the grass fields. As they had been trained, they were watching each other's back, and even looking overhead once in a while, looking for feathered foes. They made their way across the open yard in a dash, and up to a window. Glancing in from either side, they saw what had once been a small room for fodder. Now it was filled with equipment that explained a lot.

"Hey, that's a HenchCo Attitudinator!" Monique pointed to the helmet like device sitting on a table. "Kim described one to me after the last time it was used on Ron. If MaceEcam used that thing on KT…" She looked at her companion. Neo's expression matched her own; complete horror.

"We have so got to get that thing." Neo reached down and pulled the stun baton that was tucked into the high boot. She was preparing to smash the window when Monique grabbed her wrist.

"Easy there, girlfriend! We don't want to start drawing any more attention than we already have. Thomas may have Mace and KT distracted, but if they hear breaking glass, you know that won't last long." She looked carefully at the window frame. It was old, and the sash was quite loose. A quick scan with the PosComm detected no wires. Cautiously placing her hands on the wood, she slowly opened the window. When it threatened to fall back down, she wedged it open with her own baton. "After you" she said, crouching down and cupping her hands.

Neo lifted a long, shapely leg and placed the toe of her boot into the cradle her companion had provided. Between the boost from below, and a determined grip on the sill, she was quickly inside the room, then reaching back and extending a hand for her partner and helping her inside as well.

As quietly as possible, they went around the room, pulling plugs on anything that looked like it might be used to create trouble later. When they reached the helmet that sat on the table, Monique picked it up. The young women then proceeded to an inner door. Opening it a crack, they found themselves looking into the main workspace of the lair.

Looking at the monitors, they saw that teams one and three had been located, and were being set upon by plot creatures. They also noted Thomas using a cable to gain entry by the loft door, which was across the lair. More disturbing, they saw the images of their own backs; there was a camera in the room with them! Wordlessly, Monique turned and swung a leg at the offending instrument. That monitor went to static as Neo caught the falling camera, so that it would not hit the floor and make noise.

Fortunately, KT and Mace had been staring at the loft door, the former with her BE4000 trained on the opening, and her companion marshalling the hybrid plot bunnies before him, like a general with his army. Clearly Thomas was going to be eliminated the moment he popped his head over the sill of the hay mow.

Pulling her PosComm, Monique pressed an emergency frequency button. Without even waiting for an acknowledgement, she warned her friend of the danger. "Thomas! Stop!" She whispered into the unit. "You've been seen. You stick so much as a hair into that door and KT is going to hit you with the BE4000." Looking at the monitor, she saw Thomas stop in his vertical tracks. He reached into one of the pouches on his utility belt and lobbed something through the opening.

A small ball hit the floor and rolled under a workbench. As Mace was bending down to examine the item, it exploded into a thick grey cloud, which quickly filled the space.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I want to give thanks to StarEva01, who did a large portion of the Beta on this chapter. His work is exceptional, so any fault you may find is my own. As usual, a big shout of gratitude to my usual Beta, Rondo, and of course, to the Angels. You have been wonderful to work with yet again.

Captain IT, I hope you are happy with what your rather flippant joke has spawned. The lesson here is; be very careful what you say in The Forum and chat. You never know just where it will go.


	6. Restoration

I want to give thanks to some very special people.

First, to CaptianIT, who's joke began this little tale.

To StarEva01, KT, and The Rondo, whose beta work has made me look a lot better than I am.

To cpneb, Akinyi, MaceEcam, Samurai Crunchbird, Luci, Neo, Ja, Anabri and Ran Hakubi, for agreeing to participate. You people are heroes to me. Thanks for not letting me down.

This last chapter is dedicated to that dyanamo that goes by the name of KT. You are inspiring, gifted, and just plain fun to know. I live for the day I hear one of those giggles for myself. All my love young lady.

Thanks to the readers for following me through this insanity.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an interesting little site on the Internet where people interested in a Disney cartoon could gather and post stories of their own creation.

Over time, it was noticed that odd creatures, plot bunnies, were starting to infest the site, biting the writers at an astounding rate, causing odd and sometimes weird behavior from those that were bitten. And it started to affect the stories as well.

One young writer, then a twelve year-old genius and writing partner with her father, created a weapon to fight these creatures: the Godzilla Grand-Slam Bunny-Eradicator 4000 or the BE-4000 as it's sometimes called. With it, the young writer, Kt, started working to control the plot bunnies.

Then another author, cpneb, started to see another plot creature: plot squirrels. They had the same effect on the writers as the bunnies did.

When this development was noted in the discussion forum, Kt got another equally brilliant young writer to join her in fighting to control these plot creatures, Akinyi.

When CaptainIT made a joking comment that the young pair of writers were starting to sound like the characters from a certain television show, the joke became a one shot story that has grown from there.

Now the team of Kt and Akinyi have been joined by Joss Possible; and together have become collectively known as "The Angels", or as they are called now, "Angel's West." I try to help them out where and when I can.

We have, in turn, been joined by another team. Headed by Samurai Crunchbird, this new team is made up of Abscentialuci and Neo the Saiyan Angel. They have been joined by Monique Jenkins. Together, they are known as "Angels East."

They all work for me. My name is Thomas. And I work for cpneb.

**Restoration**

Under the cover of the smoke bomb, Thomas rolled over the lip of the loft door, staying as horizontal as possible. It wasn't the most graceful of motions, but with the thick, billowing cover, he made it onto the hay covered floor. He felt his way along the wall next to him, trying to get away from the door, in the event that KT decided to fire blind. It was slow going, but he was grateful for the experience he'd had crawling around lofts as a kid.

When he reached the corner, he pulled his PossCom from its place on his hip. He could just make out the screen. With his sense of touch and familiarity with the device, he managed to hit the correct series of keys for a scan. The results of the scan didn't bring good news; Mace was still on the floor, having gotten the worst of the smoke right in his eyes and KT had found her way to the base of the ladder, waiting for him.

Trapped as he was, Thomas knew he was in way over his head. Now, more than ever, he really needed the Angels to pull through, as they always had in the past.

xx

When smoke started pouring out of the barn, all of the Angel Teams began to converge on the building. Stealth didn't matter at this point, what mattered was getting inside and taking back their missing colleague by force, even if she didn't particularly care to be recovered.

Ran Hakubi gave up all pretenses and ran for the front doors, Luci and JA only steps behind him. Even their united strength was not enough to open the doors, however, as they were securely locked from the inside. Ran and Luci quickly turned and took up defensive stances, watching each other's and JA's back as he dug into his pockets looking for anything to unlock the doors. Unfortunately, technology was not much use against a reinforced bar thrown over the doors.

Meanwhile, Joss and Akinyi were running alongside the north east wall of the barn. They were searching for any other open windows or small doors, perhaps the remnants of a dog door or something, anything. They were having no better luck than their friends at the front entrance.

Samurai Crunchbird and Anabri had made it to the south west wall, with only the occasional encounter with a plot creature. The BE4000 gloves made quick work of them, and SAM had been configured into a large shield to ward off the attack from a lone pigeon, which had turned out to be of the normal variety. Now, Thad had turned his mystic blade back into its original form, and was attacking the blank wall. Quickly he created a hole large enough for himself and his young charge to crawl through, under cover of the smoke screen.

Neo and Monique crept out of their place in the old fodder storage room, and split up, trying to get on either side of Mace and KT. They were forced to move slowly, not having been able to see what obstacles might be on this wall of the large room. Monique went right, Neo left. The former still carried the Attitudinator, and was hoping to get close enough to put it on KT's head.

It was about this time that it all hit the fan. The smoke had begun to clear, and the plot bunnies that had returned after the abortive bites on Thomas realized that the lair had been infiltrated. At the same moment, the ones that had been patrolling outside began to return, and soon had the building surrounded.

JA had to give up his inventory of his jacket, and used the stun baton that Luci withdrew from her tall boot and threw to him. She blasted anything that moved with her gloves. Ran had resorted to throwing anything that he could grab and since he was running short of objects he was eyeing JA and Luci as his last two items to throw. If looks could kill, then Luci's return glance could have killed him a hundred times over. Sheepishly he looked for something else to throw. Together they held their ground, but it was clearly not going to last too much longer.

xx

KT, finally able to see the loft, called out to her former friend. "Thomas, it's over. You might as well come down from there. If you don't, I might just have to do something very, uncomfortable to you." She waved her BE4000 expansively about the room. "It was foolish of you to come here. I don't know how you are able to move after two bunny bites, but you can't stop all of them. The Fannies are mine!"

Slowly and deliberately, Thomas climbed down the ladder. With each rung, he held his head lower. He had failed. He had failed to stop the plot creatures from creating havoc among Kimmunity authors. He had failed to defend the voting process of the Fannies. Most importantly, he had failed to protect KT. When his shoes finally touched the wooden floor, he turned and faced the young woman.

"How did you avoid the powers of the plot bunnies? By all rights, you should be lying out there in the dust, rewriting every story you ever committed to the server." KT glared at him for a brief moment and then yelled "Answer me!"

Lifting one leg of his trousers, Thomas exposed the hard plastic shin guards that disappeared up his leg and down into his shoe. When the creatures had attacked him, they had been unable to reach anything.

"Very clever, Thomas. Still, we can't have any of that now, can we? KT Terror Inc. is going to win every Fannie Award, and you aren't going to stand in my way." She raised the BE 4000 and aimed it squarely at the man's chest.

Before she could pull the trigger, a black blur suddenly appeared out of nowhere, standing between them. Resolving into a human shape, the figure launched itself at the budding villainess and they both went down in a tangle of arms and legs; rolling around the floor, fighting for control of the weapon.

Monique and Neo were close behind, with the Attitudinator poised to be placed on KT's head the instant that the opportunity should present itself.

Mace, who had finally gotten his full vision back, whistled to the bunnies and squirrels in the room, directing them to attack.

Samurai Crunchbird gripped SAM tightly, and jumped into the oncoming fur pile. Swinging left and right he sliced anything small and furry that moved; the hit animals disintegrated into nothingness. A faintly stale smell resulted from the destruction of many of the bunnies, as well as a number of small piles of dust; presumably, the remains of the ones that had been crossed with dust bunnies.

It was a tremendous fight, but finally sheer numbers came into play.

As the Angels were backed into one another, one of the bunnies made it through and lunged at Thomas, biting him firmly on the wrist. The man went to the floor and immediately began convulsing like he was going into shock. His fingers twitched, hard. It was as if he were typing at a keyboard that only he could see.

Anabri, who was still locked in the struggle with KT, saw him hit the floor. She let go of the contested weapon and screamed. "Noooooooo!" Her opponent took the opportunity to throw her off, and came up with the BE 4000 once again pointed at her former associate.

xx

Team four was beginning to see the end, and it wasn't pretty. The creatures were coming on stronger and faster. Ran had finally run out of things to throw, and had to content himself with slapping away anything that got past JA and Luci.

Then, they all heard the scream from inside the barn.

"Nooooooooo!"

"Ana-cub!" Ran cried out in surprise and shock. Recognizing the voice, fear took over his face, along with a powerful rage. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a ring. Placing it on the middle finger of his left hand, his face began to distort, as if he were in great pain. He began to grow taller and bigger. His shirt, stretched beyond the point that anyone could possibly imagine started ripping down the middle of his back as the sleeves ripped all of the way up to the collar. As he kept growing, his once loose jeans became tight, then started to tear from the bottom cuffs and up his calves, then midway up his thighs, looking like they had been caught in a paper shredder. His shoes, that had stretched until they could no longer, exploded with chucks flying everywhere.

JA and Luci were pushed out from the doors, but were in no danger of being bitten. The rabbits, squirrels and pigeons were in full retreat just at the sight of the real monster now amongst them.

"**RAN HULK SMASH!" **

The giant beast of a man put his fists together and formed them into a club. Bringing them down against the doors, making them shudder in their frames. Three times he swung his arms. As the last blow fell, the thick bar shattered, and the doors swung open. The giant man lumbered through the opening, searching for Anabri, his Kimmunity daughter.

Seeing that Luci and JA had depleted their arsenal, Monique and Neo each tossed a stun baton to a friend. Angel Team four was back in the fight.

Joss and Akinyi came running around the corner. They too had heard the scream, and seen every plot creature in sight suddenly start running in every direction, trying to make an escape. Akinyi stared at Ran Hulk as he entered the room, and then looked at Joss. Joss, in turn, was looking back at her then looked at Ran Hulk and her jaw almost hit the dirt: there were rumours about Ran Hakubi, and now those rumours were being proved correct.

The plot creatures in the building faced two options: fight or flight. With the entrance barred by Angels, they opted to start biting. In their fear, they did not distinguish between friend and foe and were trying to bite anyone and anything that moved. Their actions forced KT to take her weapon away from her intended target to defend herself.

The smell of burnt fur and grapes started to fill the room as the creator and true Mistress of the Godzilla Grand Slam Bunny Eradicator 4000 put her weapon to its intended propose: the removal of plot bunnies, destroying dozens at a time,

As KT blasted away at bunnies, Monique was able to sneak up behind her and place the Attitudinator on her head. Pushing the button caused a blank look to come over the girl's face and the BE4000 to go silent. The helmet did its job, restoring the balance in KT's personality. All the while, Neo and Monique blasted away at the bunnies that tried to take advantage of the moment.

Joss and Akinyi fought their way to Thomas, who was being guarded by Thad, who stood over him. Joss put a foot on the neck of the bunny that still had its teeth sunk into his wrist. Her teammate put her glove right next to the animal, and blasted it with just enough energy to cause it to vaporize immediately. The only thing remaining to show that it had ever been there were the marks of four very sharp incisors.

Luci and JA advanced on the army of creatures that had turned on their one time master. Mace was backed up against a work table, trying to avoid the gnashing teeth. As he pushed the chair about in front of him, Angel team four began decimating the ranks from behind with the borrowed batons.

After making sure that KT was herself again, Anabri had rushed to assist Ran, who was smashing everything in sight and generally acting like the proverbial bull in the equally proverbial china shop. Computer terminals and parts of the building were flying everywhere and plot squirrels found themselves in the rafters. Anabri approached her friend carefully, but he was still in the midst of his anger driven rampage.

Reaching behind her back, the young warrior pulled out the small device she had tucked there. Pressing the small stud on the metallic tube caused it to expand (by the good offices of the Project Hephaestus materials recovered after the Diablo sitch) from a tube approximately five inches long, to one slightly longer than her own five foot, four inch stature. She slapped his flailing hands with the fighting pike, and pushed an end against his chest.

"It's all right, Ran! Calm down! See, the creatures aren't going to be hurting anyone for a good long time." She crooned at the giant man, and he began to slowly calm down. As he panted for breath, his muscles relaxed, and the young lady was able to pull the ring from his finger.

She watched as Ran began to lose his entire ring and rage derived bulk. The remains of his pants hung limply on his waist. When he was once more himself, he grabbed Anabri and hugged her to him. She returned the hug of her "daddy", warily watching what remained of the plot creatures making their escape.

Akinyi was cradling Thomas' head in her lap, while Joss was tending to his bite. With the skills drilled into her from her first aid classes, she cleansed the wound and wrapped a sterile bandage around the wrist. His twitching had abated, and he was starting to come around again. He opened his eyes and realized where he was.

Sitting up, the man picked up his Aussie hat and stuffed it on his head.

"Is everyone okay? KT?" He looked around the room, at the young women standing down from their battle stances, at JA and Luci, who now each held one of MaceEcam's arms. "I need a situation report, and I need it thirty seconds ago."

JA pulled the prisoner over as Thad helped Thomas to his feet. "The plot creatures have either been eliminated or have fled. There will be a lot of mopping up after this mess. Ran over there went berserk on the electrical equipment, so the FanFiction servers are safe again. The bunnies took one look at him and ran for the hills. Most importantly, my daughter is back to being only evil on a part time basis." The man grinned at his little girl (who really wasn't so little anymore) and ducked as she made a half hearted swing at him.

Thomas pulled out his PossCom. When the screen finally came to life, it showed only the dark shadow of a man. "'neb, the job is done. We have KT back, and MaceEcam is in custody. The question is: what do we do with him? If we took him to the regular authorities, they are going to look at us like we are insane." He pulled at his lower lip. "I'm open to suggestions here."

"He wanted to be the center of attention at the Fannies; I think it's appropriate that we let the attendees of the Awards banquet deal with him. Maybe we could make his 'trial' a part of the entertainment after the ceremonies." 'neb chuckled. "Yes, I think that would be true justice."

"I still want him in police custody for holding KT." JA piped up. "If it were up to me… Well, let's just say I'd wind up on one of Mr. Dr. P's deep space probes." He said, laughing out loud

"Alright, police custody it is, but the Kimmunity gets first shot at him," Replied 'neb.

"Anything but that!" Mace pleaded.

Arrangements were made, and Mace was transported to one of the local jail cells while the debate over jurisdiction was settled.

The Angels and their friends all made their way back to the Los Angeles office. Most piled into the borrowed hover jet. Ran and Anabri opted to fly in the hover car, with Luci at the stick. It was "family time" for them, and let them catch up on what they had been doing since they had last seen each other.

Thomas walked out of the barn and over to the little black roadster. Getting into the driver's seat, he pulled the brim of his hat down low and swapped his regular glasses for the prescription sunglasses. He watched as the jet, car and bike all headed as the crow flies towards the office and home away from home of 'neb's Angels.

The restoration was complete. His team was intact and safe. The authors of the Kimmunity were no longer in danger of mass plot bunny attacks. Jason Jones could produce the Fannie Awards without fear of attack by MaceEcam.

Spinning the steering wheel, the tired and dusty man drove off down the road into the sunset, in search of a hot shower, a long soak in the hot tub, and an uninterrupted sleep in a California King Size bed.


End file.
